X
by 70122
Summary: I've been wanting to write a story like this for a while... It's loosely based off the movie American History X. Such a powerful movie. If,you ever seen it then you know. Warning:Explicit Language
1. X

''Bitch!'' ''Give me your purse now!'' Mercedes was in shock scared that this was her last day on earth. She was walking home late at night from her first day at work. Interning for a local community center. As a counselor for troubled teens. Everything moved in slow motion for Mercedes. The moment the robber pulled out a gun. And pointed it in Mercedes face. With his hand on the trigger. Mercedes handed him the purse her hands shaking. Her whole body was in shock. But,she mustered up the courage to speak. ''Please,don't hurt me.'' Mercedes begged. Tears falling from her eyes. ''Shut the fuck up!'' The robber shouted in anger. ''Get on your knees bitch!'' Mercedes did as told. ''God help me!'' Mercedes prayed to herself. And did god answer in her time of despair. The robber was tackled to the ground. ''Punk as fucker!'' That was all Mercedes heard. Her eyes were closed. She had closed them when the robber told her to get on her knees. She thought to herself while praying for her life. ''If,this is the night that I die.'' ''I don't want to see it coming.'' When Mercedes had opened them. She saw a tall White blonde haired man. Pounding her attacker in the face then repeatedly kicking him in the side. After the the tall White man with blonde hair was thru beating her robber he picked up the gun. Walking towards Mercedes. She was still in shock from being robbed at gun point. ''Are you okay ma'am?'' Mercedes nodded. She couldn't speak. He nodded back. ''Stay here don't move okay?'' Walking back over to the robber now on the ground groaning in pain. The blonde hair man. Bent down taking the black ski mask off the robber's face. ''You're a fucking kid?'' ''You should be home in bed sleep some fucking where.'' ''Not robbing innocent people!''

''Get the hell up!'' The blonde haired man ordered her attacker. Pointing the gun at his back. ''Start running now and don't you fucking look back!'' The young robber did as told. He took off running not looking back once. Walking back with Mercedes purse in his hand. Placing the loaded gun behind his back. Her night and shinning armor. Reached for her hand. To help her up. ''You really shouldn't be walking these streets at night.'' ''Especially,out here in LA people do a lot of crazy shit!'' Mercedes couldn't speak all she could do was hug her hero for saving her life. ''Thank you!'' Then she kissed him on his cheek. Quickly pulling away. '''Um,no problem.'' ''But,you should be getting home.'' ''And my word of advice don't walk the streets late at night anymore it's too dangerous.'' The blonde haired man quickly walked off. Leaving Mercedes confused. Standing there with her purse in her hand. She didn't stand there to long Mercedes got the hell from around there. ''I didn't even get his name.'' Mercedes thought to herself. ''Well atleast I thanked him from saving my life.'' Mercedes drifted off to sleep safe and sound in her bed. The next morning Mercedes headed to the police station. She went to file a report at the police station. Of her being robbed last night. She told the police everything she could remember. Even telling the police about the tall blonde Caucasian man that save her life. Mercedes couldn't give the police his name,because she didn't know it. All day he stayed on Mercedes mind. ''I couldn't shake him off.'' Mercedes thought.

Sam had stayed up all night thinking about the woman he saved from being robbed. When he finally fall asleep he even dreamed about her. Waking up with a hard on for her. ''This is crazy I don't even know her?'' Sam got out of bed going to the bathroom. To relieved himself. After he finished. Sam took a quick shower then headed for the kitchen for breakfast with his family. Sam had been out of prison for a week now. He had did three years in state prison. For two counts of voluntary manslaughter. Sam had a past and he wasn't proud of it. Being in prison changed him. For the better. If,that's the only thing he learned from all the wrong he committed. ''Sammy.'' ''Good morning.'' His mother greeted him. At the breakfast table. He walked over to her kissing her on the cheek. ''Good morning mom.'' ''Food smells good!'' Sam smiled. ''I'll fix you a plate.'' Mary said getting up walking to the stove. Stevie and Stacey finally came from their room's to eat breakfast. ''What's up lil bro and sis?'' Sam smiled at them. ''Oh,nothing getting ready for my english test.'' ''That I have to take this morning when I get to school.'' Stacey said reading her english book at the table. ''I know you'll ace it!'' Sam told his sister. She smiled back at him. Stevie rolled his eyes. ''School sucks ass I don't even know why we have to go.'' ''Stevie watch your mouth.'' Mary glared at him from the kitchen. Sam didn't say a word. But,he knew Stevie was following down the same path as him. And he and Stevie were going to have a talk sooner are later. After breakfast with his family. Sam walked his brother and sister to school. Then headed out on a job search. Sam needed a job. To help his mother out and most of all. Sam needed a job so he could feel like a normal person again. He wanted to be accepted back into society. And feel like he was doing something productive. Because,the person he used to be was far for productive more like out for vengeance and destructive. Ever since his dad was killed.

Luck was on Sam's side today. Her was hired by a construction company. Being in prison he learned a trade. He could paint,build things etc…He was to start his job at the local LA community center as a painter and any other maintenance needing repaired. Sam felt like a new man. Walking into the community center. He was going to get his family out of that cramped apartment and into a nice sized family house. Just like the one they lived in before his father was killed. Sam was in deep thought painting the community walls. When someone tapped his shoulder. It caught him off guard. Causing him to knock over the fresh can of paint.''Oh,gosh sorry I didn't mean to frighten you.'' And there she was the woman. He saved from being robbed and killed. This time Sam was the one who couldn't speak. ''I saw you and couldn't believe I found you!'' ''My name is Mercedes Jones.'' ''She said reaching her hand out for Sam to shake.'' Sam stared at her for a second then shook her hand. ''Um,I'm Sam.'' ''Sam Evans.'' ''Hi,Sam.'' Mercedes smiled at him. Still holding his hand. There was a spark between them. And both Mercedes and sam felt it. It was like a chain reaction. Mercedes pulled her hand back. And Sam gained his composure. He was soo nervous around her. ''You work here?'' Mercedes asked Sam. He nodded. ''Well,this is truly a small world.'' ''Because,I also work here as a intern giving counseling troubled teens.'' ''I'm hoping that this will give me the experience.'' ''I need for when I used my degree on a professional level.'' Sam was in awe of this woman. She was beautiful. Mercedes had curves. Not like most of the women Sam dated in the past. Plus she's smart. ''So,you didn't have any trouble getting home?'' Sam asked finally cleaning up the spilled paint. ''No.'' ''But,as soon as I woke up.'' ''I went to the police station and told them I was robbed.'' ''They said They'll be in touch with me.'' Mercedes told Sam. Sam instantly was alarmed. ''You didn't tell them about me?''

''Well I told the police that a man saved me.'' ''But,that's about it.'' ''I couldn't tell them your name,because I didn't know it.'' Sam blow out a relieved gasp. Getting your name mixed up in a crime when you have been out of prison for a week. Isn't want Sam wanted. Not at all. ''Mercedes could you just tell the police that you never could find me.'' ''And you still don't know my name.'' ''I've had some trouble with the law in my pass.'' ''And I would appreciate if me being anonymous stayed that way.'' Sam asked Mercedes looking her in the eyes. ''Okay,I want tell them who you are.'' ''So it was nice finally knowing the name of the guy who saved my life.'' ''I got to get back to work.'' ''Thanks again.'' Mercedes said walking way. Sam stared at her ass. Thinking about all the naughty things he would do to her. Shaking his head Sam got back to work. It was a long day of work. But,Sam got thru it. He didn't see Mercedes the rest of the day. But,was looking forward to seeing her tomorrow. Sam came home to. Mary fussing at Stevie for getting into a fight at school. ''It's not my fault the nigger has a problem with me!'' ''Stevie hey!'' ''Don't use that language.'' Sam walked up to his younger brother chastising him. ''Why,Sam you said it all the time.'' ''Look Stevie I was wrong.'' ''And you nor me should be saying that type of language.'' ''Now apologize to mom.'' ''I'm sorry mom.'' Stevie told his mother. ''Stevie just go to your room.'' Mary told her youngest son. He did as told leaving the living room. ''It's all my fault he's like this.'' ''I'm so sorry mom.'' Sam looked at his mom with sorry eyes. ''Sammy.'' ''It's okay.'' ''Stevie will get thru this faze.'' ''And everything will be fine.'' ''We'll be fine.'' But,it wasn't a faze. Sam knew that very well. And he was going to put stop to it. Sam had a party to get to. One he wasn't looking forward to. But,he had to go. It was to important. And this was about his brother. ''Sammy.'' ''Your idiot jerk of a friend Karofsky is here!'' Stacey shouted. Karofsky gave Stacey a look of disgust.

''Man I'm so happy my brother is back to terrorize these good for nothing bastards!'' ''All they do is take from the White man.'' Sam rolled his eyes. ''Same old shit.'' Sam said to himself. ''The brother hood has missed you.'' ''Sam.'' ''Welcome back my boy!'' Lex greeted Sam with a big hug. Sam didn't hug him back. Lex sense the tension in Sam. ''Karofsky go out and enjoy the party.'' ''My boy Sam and I got some catching up to do.'' Karofsky left the room. ''Seat have a sit Sammy boy.'' Sam really wanted to get this over and done with. Sam sat in the chair. ''You know Karofsky thinks prison has changed you.'' Lex said looking at Sam. ''It did.'' Sam replied back coldly. ''We'll don't worry about it.'' ''You'll get back into being yourself soon.'' ''I've got big plans for you.'' ''I've got gangs from all over the states.'' ''Ready to join us in the brother hood of White power.'' ''And you're goona be in charge of it all!'' Lex smiled at Sam. ''Look Lex I'm done I'm out.'' Sam said getting up out the chair he was sitting in. ''Maybe you need some time to cool off.'' Lex said. ''No,I don't need time I'm done with you and your bullshit!'' ''I've lost three years of my life for you.'' ''And stay the fuck away from Stevie!'' Sam walked towards the door about to open it. ''You can do what ever the fuck you want.'' ''But,I want have to stay away from Stevie.'' ''He'll come to me.'' ''I'm way more important to Stevie now than you'll ever be.'' Lex said smiling. Sam punch Lex in the face. Making him fall to the floor. ''You're a fucking dead man Evans!'' Lex said groaning on the floor. Sam kicked him in the side. He opened the door looking out to see if anyone was outside of the hall way. Before leaving. Sam was leaving the party when Karofsky stopped him. ''Where is Lex?!'' Sam didn't answer. Pushing Karofsky off him. He continued walking. As he walked he spotted Stevie making out with some girl. ''Stevie what are you doing here?!'' ''We need to go now!'' ''Sam you fucking trader!'' Karofsky came outside with a gun pointed at Sam.

''Put the fucking gun down Karofsky!'' Stevie shouted at him. ''Shoot him do it!'' Sam's ex-girlfriend Casey shouted at Karofsky to pull the trigger. She was mad that Sam broke things off with her. Because,she didn't want to leave the brother hood. The crowd started screaming. ''Do it!'' Cheering Karofsky on. Sam quickly grabbed the gun from Karofsky. A shot went off in the air. Sam pointed the gun. The crowd moved back Allowing him to leave the party. Sam ran down a dark alley taking the clip out the gun. Then throwing it in a huge dumpster. Sam walked as fast as he could trying to get home. ''Fuck you!'' Stevie caught up with him. ''Hey,take it easy Stevie.'' ''Who do you think you are?!'' ''Who do you think you are?!'' Stevie shouted at Sam pushing him against a building wall. ''I fucking hate you Sam!'' ''What's happening to you?!'' ''Stop it okay come on we need to talk.'' Sam calmed down Stevie. They walked to a open park. And sat down on a bench. ''Why the hell aren't you at home Stevie?!'' Sam glared at Stevie. ''This is so fucked up!'' Stevie grunted. ''Looked I'm sorry you were there to see that shit.'' ''But,I told you to stay away from all of that nonsense.'' ''Lex is no good for you.'' ''You're going down the same path as me.'' ''And it want end well Stevie.'' Sam looked at Stevie. Stevie knew his brother was telling the truth.

They sat for hours and as Sam told Stevie his story three years in prison. Sam thought he was hard. When he went to prison. He learned the hard way. After getting beaten,assaulted and it was all by members of the brother hood. Sam learned being in prison that racist white power,brotherhood,skin head. Was nothing,but pure trash. That Lex had brainwashed into his head like so many other young kids. And now his own brother. ''I'm sorry that all that happened to you Sam.'' Stevie looked at Sam feeling bad for him. ''Stevie you have to stay away from it.'' ''Promise me okay.'' ''Okay,I promise you.'' ''I'll stay away from Lex and anything that has to do with him.'' Stevie promised Sam. They walked home together. Sam was tired he just wanted to take a shower and go to bed. After his shower. Sam looked in the bathroom mirror. Disgusted at what he saw. The racist tattoos he had on his body. And the worst of them all the swastika on his chest. He remembered Lex telling him. ''Get the swastika on your chest.'' ''And you will forever be a member of the brotherhood forever.'' Sam shook his head. ''What the fuck was I thinking to do this to myself.'' As soon as he made enough money. Sam was going to get all his offensive tatt's removed for good. Sam went to bed. And once again she was on his mind. ''Mercedes.'' Out of all the shit that happened tonight. She was the only thing on his mind. Morning came. And Sam was up and ready for work. He couldn't wait for noon to come. Because,it would be lunch break and that meant Sam would get to see Mercedes. And right on time there was Mercedes. She was holding her lunch in her hands. ''Hey,I was wondering if you would like to have lunch with me today?'' Mercedes smiled at Sam hoping he would say yes. ''Sure!'' ''I mean yeah I would like that.'' He didn't want to sound so excited,but he couldn't help himself. Mercedes made him feel all warm inside. Sam never felt that way about any girl. Not even Casey.

''God she's beautiful and smells so good.'' Sam glared at Mercedes. As she sat down. She gave him a cute smile showing her dimples. Sam heart beat sped up. Just a little. ''So''…. Mercedes cleared her throat. ''Are you from LA?'' She asked biting down on her sandwich. ''Um,yes I am.'' ''Born and raised here.'' Sam said taking a bite out of his baked chicken that his mother fixed him for lunch. ''Are you from here?'' Sam asked Mercedes. Sipping on his soda. ''No,I'm actually from Lima,Ohio.'' ''I moved to California.'' ''For college.'' ''I got accepted into Berkeley.'' ''Then after I graduated with a degree psychology.'' ''Which was literally a month ago.'' ''I've been living in LA working here in this community center.'' ''Wow,congrats on getting your college degree.'' ''From such a prestige school.'' Sam beamed at Mercedes. ''Thanks!'' Mercedes beamed back. They stared at each other for a few seconds. Before Mercedes spoke. ''So,um I'm was wondering if you're free tomorrow night?'' Mercedes nervously looked at Sam. ''Yeah,after work I'll be free.'' Sam continued to eat his lunch. ''Well,would you like to have dinner over at my place?'' Sam almost choked on his chicken. ''His eyes bugged out his head surprised.'' ''It's just that.'' ''You saved my life and I want to cook you a meal.'' ''It's the least I can do.'' Mercedes looked at Sam waiting for him to say something. ''Yes,I would love to have dinner with you.'' ''Great!'' ''Here's my address and apartment number.'' Mercedes wrote it down on a sheet of paper handing it to Sam. ''Oh,maybe I should give you my cell and home phone in case you get lost.'' Sam just smirked at Mercedes. ''Gosh he has the cutest smirk.'' Mercedes thought to herself. ''I really need to get me a cell phone asap.'' Sam thought to himself. Putting the sheet of paper in his pocket that he folded. Sam couldn't sleep all night. Thinking about his dinner date with Mercedes. ''Are was it a date?'' Sam was too excited. On the other side of town. Mercedes couldn't sleep either thinking about Sam and what she was going to cook for him. The work day went by fast. Sam hurried home showered. He put on a nice dressy shirt and pants. His family questioned where is was headed. He made up a lie.

Sam made it to Mercedes apartment with no problem. She opened the door he was stunned by her beauty. Mercedes wore a little black dress showing off her curves. Her hair was down in curls. ''Welcome come in.'' Mercedes moved aside for Sam in enter her apartment. ''You have a nice place here.'' Sam looked around Mercedes apartment. ''Thanks,my parents are helping me finically for now.'' ''But,as some as I can get a well paid job with my degree I'll pay them back.'' ''You can look around if you want.'' ''I'll go take the food out of the oven and fix the plates so we can eat.'' Mercedes walked off heading to the kitchen. Sam watched her ass. Licking his lips in the process. Doing as told Sam looked around Mercedes apartment. It was a nice spacious place. Obviously her parents had money. He was amused by the pictures she had of what Sam guessed were her friends. Posing in crazy stances and making funny faces in their pictures. Sam also noticed a picture of Mercedes all hugged up with some tall jock looking guy. They looked pretty close and a more than just friends type of way. Sam was staring at the picture in deep thought. ''Sam dinner's ready.'' Mercedes said. Breaking Sam out of his thoughts. He turned around with a smirk on his face. ''There it is again.'' ''That damn cute smirk!'' Mercedes insides were all fluffy and she felt butterflies in her stomach. But,she held herself together. Turning around walking to the kitchen. Sam followed her. Mercedes had the food laid out beautifully. Sam was impressed. They both sat down. Sam picked up his folk and started to eat. His mouth watered. The food was delicious. ''Mmmm,Mercedes this taste amazing!'' Sam moaned. ''Thanks,I learned to cook from my mom.'' ''She's the best cook I know.'' ''Well,my mom can cook too.'' ''Maybe one day I can have you over for dinner.'' Sam gushed at Mercedes. ''Maybe that was a little to soon of a comment to make.'' Sam thought to himself. Mercedes just smiled back at him.

Dinner was great. Conversation was so easy and natural with both Mercedes and Sam. Neither wanted it to end. So Mercedes asked Sam after dinner if he wanted to watch a movie. Of course Sam chose something scary. Mercedes moved closer to Sam and jumped at the scary parts as they sat in the living on the couch. Mercedes Grabbed Sam's hands. And covered her face at times. Sam laughed at Mercedes. ''I'm glad you find me being scared so amusing.'' Mercedes poked her tongue out at Sam. Then pouted. ''You're cute.'' ''And yes I find you being scared adorable.'' He winked at Mercedes. She rolled her eyes pretending to be annoyed. Mercedes then leaned over and kissed Sam on the cheek. Sam couldn't stop himself. He grabbed Mercedes face gently and kissed her lips. Passionately. At first Mercedes was shocked. Then she kissed him back. Mercedes straddled Sam lap. He moaned. It had been three years since Sam had sex. And he was more than willing and ready. But,Mercedes didn't deserve this. Not from him. A ex-racist. Sam couldn't sleep with Mercedes knowing all that fucked up shit he did. It just didn't feel right inside him. ''Mercedes we need to stop.'' Sam tried to move Mercedes off his lap. But,she keep on kissing him. Rubbing herself against his pants. She could feel his erection. ''Why,you don't feel like you what to stop?'' She whisper in his ear. Sam shivered. Mercedes them sucked on his ear loped. That turned Sam on even more. He flipped Mercedes on her back. Pushing her dress up. Kissing her wildly. Mercedes began to unbutton Sam's shirt. Pulling it all the way off. She gasp looking at his Swastika tattoo. ''Mercedes''…. ''I can explain.'' ''I'm not like that anymore.'' ''I was stupid and ignorant.'' ''I think I should go''…. Sam looked away embarrassed. Attempting to leave. ''No.''

Mercedes stopped him. She looked at him with an intense stare. Like she was trying to figure him out. Then she pulled Sam back on top of her. She kissed him. Sucking in his bottom lip. His eyes closed moaning. Mercedes then reached for his belt buckle. ''Do you have a condom?'' She asked him. ''Shit no I don't.'' ''I can go to the store and get some.'' Sam was about to put his shirt back on. ''Wait here I have some in my room.'' Mercedes came back in nothing,but her bra and panties. Sam's mouth dropped. She was a goddess her body was curvy,thick and everything a man could want. Mercedes gave the condoms to Sam. ''I hope they fit?'' ''Magnum''…. ''Yes,they'll fit.'' Sam said in a seductive voice. He gently pushed Mercedes on her back. Kissing her all over her neck and chest. While Mercedes hands roamed his sculpted abs. Sam unhooked Mercedes bra. Here breast were glorious. Sam sucked on one while caressing the other. Until his mouth was free to take Mercedes other breast in. She moaned. Grabbing at his belt buckle again. This time Sam didn't stop her. She unbuckled Sam's belt. Then pulled his boxers and pants down. Revealing his erect dick. Mercedes was pleasantly surprised. Looking at Sam's package. He was huge. And well equipped. Sam locked eyes with Mercedes after she got thru looking at his erection. He gave her a look. She nodded. Sam ripped open the condom. Rolling it on. Pulling Mercedes panties off. He positioned and alined himself pushing his way thru Mercedes tight walls. ''Oh,fuck your tight.'' His eyes closed shut. Thrusting. In and out of Mercedes. She wrapped her legs around Sam's back. He went deeper. The both of them meeting each other thrust. Moans sounding out in the apartment. Sam picked up Mercedes.

''Where's your bedroom?'' Sam asked kissing Mercedes lips. ''It's straight down the hallway to the right.'' She answered back after their lips parted. Sam laid Mercedes on her back. He took the condom off. Switching it for a new one. But,this time Mercedes was in charge. She positioned herself on top of Sam's erect dick. Taking him all in. They both hissed. She started to move. They never broke eye contact. Mercedes bounce up and down on Sam. He held onto her waist. Meeting her thrust for thrust. ''I'm going to cum Sam!'' Mercedes moaned out releasing herself. Sam wasn't ready to cum yet. He flipped Mercedes over a few more thrusts and Sam exploded into the condom. With a loud grunt. Sam laid on top of Mercedes she held him close. Playing in his blonde hair. After a few minutes. Sam got up to throw away both of the condoms. Then he got back in bed with Mercedes. He wrapped his arms around Mercedes under the covers. She rested her head on his chest. They didn't say a word. Because,they knew. They both needed to have a serious talk when they got their strength back in the morning…..


	2. Pass,Future,Love

Morning came. Sam arms stayed wrapped around Mercedes waist all night. Even when Mercedes had to use the bathroom. Sam held her tight. Mercedes found it cute that Sam was so protective of her. Sam felt light kisses being planted of over his face. He smiled with his eyes closed. Feeling tiny hands roam all over his ripped chest. Mercedes then slipped under the covers stroking Sam's dick getting him hard. The feel of Mercedes lips on him. ''Fuck,wait babe we really need to talk!'' As much as Sam would love a blow job from Mercedes right now. They really needed to talk. Pulling Mercedes from under the covers. ''Okay,let's talk Sam.'' Mercedes gave him her undivided attention. Sam nervously looking at Mercedes. ''Fuck she's so hard to read.'' ''After I tell her all the horrible shit I did.'' ''She'll probably want nothing to do with me!'' Sam blew out a huge gasp. ''This is my pass''…. ''It all started almost four years ago.'' ''My dad was murdered trying to put out a fire.'' ''He was a fireman.'' ''A drug dealer shot him while responding to a house being burned down.'' ''I was lost young and naive.'' ''But,that's not a excuse for my behavior.'' ''I met this guy named Lex Cameron.'' ''He's the leader of a racist group called the brotherhood skinheads.'' ''He took me in.'' ''I needed a father figure.'' ''And he needed someone to carry out his dirty work.'' ''He used me to carry out his plans.'' ''I robbed,beat,stole and killed people.'' ''I wasn't myself.'' ''I was far too gone in the head.'' Out for vengeance and hate in my heart. ''I was cold not a human.'' ''I regret it all.'' ''Everyday I wish I can take back what I done,but it haunts me.'' ''Me getting charged with voluntary manslaughter was the best thing and worst to happen to me.'' Sam couldn't look Mercedes in the eyes.

''I have a lot of baggage and I understand if you don't want to continue this.'' ''Whatever this is whatever we are''…. Mercedes didn't speak for a moment. Sam took the hint. He grabbed his boxers putting them back on. Looking for his shirt,shoes and pants so he could leave. ''Where are you going Sam?'' Mercedes looked at Sam questioning him. ''I don't judge you Sam.'' ''Everyone has a past and things they're not proud of.'' ''I want to see where you and I go.'' ''Whatever we are.'' ''Right now we don't need labels.'' ''We can just get to know each other.'' Sam got back in bed. He wrapped his arms around Mercedes. It was the weekend. Neither Sam or Mercedes had to go to work. Sam went home checked on his family. Then came right back to Mercedes apartment. It was weird. Sam didn't even know Mercedes not even a month at least. And it felt so right. ''I can't be falling in love with this woman I just met her!'' Sam kissed Mercedes down her back. As she slept. Her skin is so soft. Sam loved touching her. And the way she reacted to his touch. ''Sammy,stop I need rest you wore me out!'' Mercedes giggled in her sleep. He kissed her on the shoulder. Getting out bed. He wanted to fix Mercedes lunch. Since she cooked for him. He figured it was his turn to return the favor. Mercedes noticed Sam wasn't in bed. She missed the feel of his body. ''Sam what are you doing in my kitchen?'' ''Damn,you caught me Mercy!'' He gave Mercedes a sneaky grin. ''I like that you call me Mercy.'' She walked over to Sam wrapping her arms around his waist. Standing on her toes kissing him. ''Well,I like it when you call me Sammy.'' He squeezed her ass. ''Naughty boy.'' Mercedes whispered. Sam gave her a crooked smile. ''But,serious what are you up to in here?'' Mercedes asked curiously. ''I just wanted to fix a nice lunch for you.'' ''Last night you cooked a delicious dinner for me.'' Sam shrugged. ''You're so sweet.'' Mercedes kissed him on the lips. Seating down at the dinning table.

''I'll wait and watch you cook me lunch.'' ''I find it totally sexy when a man can cook.'' Mercedes seductively glanced at Sam. ''Your wish my command.'' Sam went to Mercedes fridge getting all the ingredients out. Sam started cooking. Mercedes still had a lot of questions on her mind. And what better time than right now to ask them. ''Sam?'' Mercedes called his name in a soft tone. He turned around looking at her. Sam could tell Mercedes had a lot on her mind. ''I….I just want to ask you a few things.'' ''If that's okay with you?'' ''Yeah,it's fine I mean how are we going to get to know each other.'' ''Without asking each other things?'' Sam folded his arms waiting for her questions. Mercedes nodded. ''Am I the first Black woman you've been with sexually?'' ''Yes,you are.'' He answered honestly. ''You said you met this Lex guy after your father was killed. ''Then joined his racist organization the brotherhood.'' ''But,have you ever be around racist people prior to meeting Lex?'' ''My dad.'' Mercedes frowned. ''He wasn't like white power and I hate anybody that's not White.'' ''But,the things he would say.'' ''Were racist and very ignorant.'' ''He was my father I loved and respected him.'' ''So,I would listen to the things he said.'' ''But,deep down inside I knew he was wrong.'' Sam turned his back to Mercedes tending to the pan on the stove. She could tell talking about his father was a touchy subject. So Mercedes decided to leave it alone. There was a few awkward moments of silence. Until Sam finally finished lunch. He sat two plates on the table. Sam made taco's. He watched as Mercedes took a bite. ''Mmmm,taste great!'' Mercedes took another bite out of her taco. ''Thanks of course it's not as good as your cooking.'' After lunch they got dressed. And decided to actually go out this time to see a movie. Which most of the time Sam and Mercedes. Made out in the theater as the movie played. When they made it back to Mercedes apartment. It was sex and more sex. They couldn't stop.

Sam finally went home Sunday night. He kissed Mercedes goodnight. ''See you at work tomorrow Mercy.'' Mercedes kissed him back. ''See at work tomorrow Sammy.'' He held her one last time before letting Mercedes go inside. Making sure she was safe in her apartment Sam left. He was on cloud nine. Sam was so whipped. And the funny thing he didn't care. ''Look who's finally home?'' ''And just in time for dinner!'' Mary teased her oldest son. ''I've missed you too mom.'' Sam walked over to his mother giving her a kiss on the cheek. ''You're glowing Sam.'' ''Like you're in love.'' Mary noticed her son started to blush. ''Yup,definitely a woman will do that to you.'' ''Mom I've got no clue what your talking about.'' He played dumb. Seating at the dinner table. ''Stacey and Stevie get y'all but's in this kitchen dinner is ready!'' Mary shouted. ''Dude,where have you been?'' Stevie asked Sam siting at the table. Sam didn't answer him. He just started eating his dinner. ''Woah,you got a huge hickey on your neck!'' Stevie pointed to the red spot on Sam's neck. Both Stacey and Mary laughed at Sam covering his neck. ''Come on man.'' ''You gotta spill.'' ''Is she hotter than Casey?'' ''I know you like those skinny blondes who have half a brain or none at all!'' ''Stevie leave your brother alone.'' ''It's his private business whoever his new girl is.'' Stevie rolled his eyes. Eating his food. ''Well,whoever she is I hope we get to met her soon.'' Stacey smiled at Sam. He smiled back. Sam was going to take it slow with Mercedes. He wasn't going to introduce Mercedes to his family anytime soon. What he had with Mercedes. Sam wanted it to be just the two of them. He wanted to be selfish just a little while longer. Mercedes was all his. And nobody else's. He continued to eat.

2 months had passed. Everything was looking up for Sam and his family. They moved into a nice family sized house with an upstairs,4 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms. And he finally got his own car. Sam had gotten another job with a construction company. That paid more money. The only sad part was he no longer worked at the community center. And he couldn't have lunch with his girlfriend anymore. Both Mercedes and Sam made it official after one month. Sam asked Mercedes to be his girlfriend officially. And she said yes. It made Sam the happiest he'd been in a long time. Laying in bed with Mercedes. Sam ran his figures thru Mercedes curly hair. ''Babe,I want you to meet my family this Saturday.'' ''My mom is going to cook dinner.'' He kissed her shoulder. ''Are you sure they'll want to meet me?'' Mercedes looked at Sam. ''Yes,babe I'm sure my brother and sister have been driving me nuts.'' ''Asking me all types of questions about this mystery girlfriend.'' Sam chuckled. ''Okay,I would love to meet your family.'' Mercedes straddled his lap. Accidentally putting too much pressure on his chest and arms. Where he had laser tattoo removal done. To get rid of his offensive tatt's. ''Ouch,Mercy.'' He hissed. ''I'm sorry babe.'' ''Let me kiss it to make it better.'' ''Hm,I'd like that.'' Sam wiggled his eye brows at Mercedes. ''Tell me where it hurts?'' ''And I'll make you feel better.'' She whispered in his ear. ''Down here,right here.'' ''Throbbing pain lot's of tension needs a relief.'' Sam pointed to his crouch. Mercedes gave him a hungry lusting look. As she unbuckled his belt buckle.

Saturday night of the dinner. ''Mercy,babe you look beautiful.'' ''Stop looking in your mirror.'' ''It can't fix perfection.'' Sam kissed her hand. ''You always know the right things to say to me.'' Mercedes kissed his lips. Putting her portable mirror back in her purse. ''You ready babe?'' Sam opened the door with his key. ''Sammy is that you.'' Mary came from the kitchen. ''Mom this is Mercedes Jones my girlfriend.'' At first she was a little surprised to see Sam with Mercedes. Because,all the women her son dated. Were White thin with blonde hair. Sam had type. And Mercedes was totally the opposite. ''Well,hello I'm Mary Evans.'' She greeted Mercedes with a warm hug and smile. ''My aren't you beautiful just drop dead gorgeous!'' Mary gushed over her son's girlfriend. ''Thank you, Mrs. Evans.'' ''Sweetie you don't have to call me that.'' ''Mary would do just fine.'' Mercedes nodded her head.''It smells good in here mom.'' Mary had went all out in preparations of meeting Sam's new girlfriend. Fried chicken,macaroni & cheese,mash potatoes,green pies,apple pie. She thought to herself. ''Whoever this woman is my son has never been happy!'' This time Stevie and Stacey were already at the dinner table. Sam walked in holding hands with Mercedes. Stevie face dropped. He had a confused and digested expression. Sam chose to ignore Stevie look of disgust. ''Hey,I'm Stacey.'' ''Sam's sister and that's Stevie my twin brother.'' Stevie didn't even acknowledge Mercedes presence. And that pissed Sam off. Mary was disappointed in the way Stevie was acting.

Sam really could give a fuck about how Stevie was feeling right now. It was all about Mercedes and him right now. And Sam was proud to show off his girl to. To his family everybody the whole damn world. He had fallen hard for Mercedes. Sam tried to convince himself that he couldn't possibly love someone so fast. But,the moment he met Mercedes that spark,connection it was always there. And they both felt it. Sam pulled Mercedes chair out for her. Then sat next to her. He wrapped his arm around the back of her chair. Leaning into her. ''Are you okay babe?'' Mercedes nodded. ''Yeah,I'm fine.'' She then leaned in and gave Sam a soft kiss on his lips. Both Mary and Stacey giggle at the cute couple. Stevie rolled his eyes annoyed. ''Can we eat already!'' ''Stevie don't be so rude.'' Stacey glared at her twin brother. Mary gave him a look. Shaking her head. Sam was trying his best not to go off on his brother. But,Stevie was really pushing it. ''So,how did you to meet?'' Stacey asked her older brother and his new girlfriend. ''Well,it's kinda a long story''…. Mercedes started talking. But,Stevie just had to be a jackass. ''He probably met her in the projects or the ghetto.'' Stevie said shrugging. Mercedes frowned her feelings were clearly hurt. ''Wtf,is your problem Stevie?!'' Sam stood up. ''Babe don't.'' Mercedes held onto Sam arm. Trying to calm him down. ''Stevie I think it's best if you leave the dinner table.'' ''You're being disrespectful to our guest.'' Mary told Stevie to excuse himself from the dinner table. ''Why the fuck should I leave?!'' ''It's my house too!'' ''I'm not the one brought back a ghetto bitch from the hood.'' ''She probably has 6 kids by 4 different baby daddy's!'' Stevie what the fuck is wrong with you. Sam was beyond livid. ''No,what the fuck is wrong with you Sam?!''

''You hated Black people.'' ''And always talked about why you could never date a black girl let alone fuck her!'' ''Because,they were animals and you don't fuck animals.'' ''Um,thank you Mary for inviting me.'' ''But,I think I should be going.'' Mercedes had enough of Stevie hatred towards her. ''Wait,Mercy you don't have to go.'' Sam grabbed her waist. ''Yes,she does!'' Stevie shouted. ''Shut the fuck up now Stevie!'' Sam let go of Mercedes waist his fist were bald. Stevie is his brother,but Sam was going to beat the shit out of him. ''Sam you downgraded from hot girls like Casey to date a nigger!'' ''Wow never thought my own brother would be a nigger lover!'' Mercedes on the verge on tears ran out the dinner room and left. Sam fist went flying knocking Stevie in the dinning room cabinet. Where all Mary fine china where kept. ''I fucking warned you Stevie!'' Sam said as he continued to pound his fist into Stevie's face. All Sam saw was red. ''Sam stop your going to kill him!'' Mary screamed at her oldest son. Stacey tried to pull Sam off Stevie. Sam let his brother go,because if he didn't. He was sure that he was going to kill his brother. Sam noticed Mercedes was gone. ''Fuck!'' Sam screamed running out the house. He found Mercedes sitting at a bus stop. ''Mercedes,babe I'm sorry my brother is a ignorant bastard!'' ''You were once like that Sam.'' Mercedes spoke wiping away a falling tear from her eye. Sam sat down next to her. ''Yes,I was and I've learned from my mistakes.'' ''And Stevie will learn the hard way just like I did.'' Sam grabbed Mercedes hand. ''I care about you a lot Mercedes.'' ''What my brother thinks and any other narrowed minded asshole doesn't matter!'' ''I tried to save my brother,but if I got to choose it's you Mercedes.''

''Sam.'' ''Take me home.'' Mercedes rested her head on Sam's chest. He kissed the top of her head. ''Okay,babe.'' The drive back to Mercedes apartment was quiet. Sam wondered what was on Mercedes mind. But,he was a little afraid to ask. Maybe Mercedes was rethinking them being together. And that would crush Sam. She didn't tell him to leave. And when they went to bed. Mercedes let Sam hold her. It was morning. Sunlight shined thru the blinds. Waking Sam up. Mercedes was still asleep in his arms. He kissed her lips. She kissed him back. Sam got on top of Mercedes. Sucking on her neck. And grabbing at her panties pulling the elastic.''Mm,Sam we can't not this morning.'' ''I was planning on going to church.'' ''And if we sex I want leave this bed for hours.'' Mercedes moaned. Pushing Sam off her. Heading to the bathroom. Sam walked behind her following her. ''Then I'm going with you to church.'' ''I need it.'' ''So much as happen in my life.'' ''Church is the best place for me to be right now.'' ''Okay,you're always welcomed to go to church with me Sam.'' ''Great!'' Sam beamed. Mercedes shut the bathroom door behind running the shower. Getting into the shower. Sam figured they would save more time if he and Mercedes just took a shower together. Sam opened the bathroom door taking his boxers off. Mercedes didn't notice he was in the bathroom. Because,she was busy showering. Sam slipped in the shower scaring Mercedes. Sam! ''You scared the hell out of me.'' ''What are you doing in here?'' Mercedes held her chest calming her self. ''Well,I figured we take a shower together.'' ''Saves less time and water.'' He smirked. ''Oh,really.'' ''And you're not trying to get some,are you?'' ''Nope,I'm just a man who wants to share a shower with his woman.''

After church Sam and Mercedes had a picnic. Then Sam dropped Mercedes back home. They made plans to see each other tomorrow after work. Sam pulled to his family house. Taking a deep breath. Getting out his car. He walked up to the front door. Turning the key in the lock opening it. ''Sam!'' ''I thought I'd never see you again.'' Mary hugged her son tight. ''Mom I was always coming back.'' ''I just needed to be there for Mercedes.'' ''I'm sorry what Stevie did was totally out of line and disrespectful to Mercedes and you.'' Mary rubbed Sam's back gently. ''Honestly mom right now I'm done with Stevie.'' ''If he wants to live that life of hatred than so be it.'' ''But,I'm going to be with Mercedes and nobody is going to stop me!'' ''Sam it's just a rough patch Stevie is going thru a faze and''…. ''No,mom you got to stop saying that!'' Sam cut his mother off. ''Being a racist is not a rough patch or faze.'' ''And you know it.'' ''Dad was a racist.'' ''But,neither you nor I wanted to acknowledge it.'' Mary knew her son was telling the truth. Her husband would say rude offensive remarks. But,she played the supportive loving wife and kept her mouth shut. ''I've always felt guilty when your father would go on racists rants.'' ''And planting those thoughts in your head.'' ''That's not the way you should raise your children.'' ''I'm sorry Sam for never standing up to him.'' ''It's okay mom.'' ''I know better now.'' Stevie walked in the living room. His face was black and blue. Sam gave him a death glare. Just waiting for Stevie to say something stupid. So he could beat his ass again. Stevie knew better. Sam was bigger and stronger than he was. But,Stevie had something up his sleeves for his big brother. He went back to his room after getting some water from the kitchen. With a smirk.

''Excuse me,Mercedes right?'' A blonde White woman walked up to Mercedes. Before she could enter her apartment. ''Yes,and who are you?'' Mercedes asked confused. ''Wow,Sam went out and got him a Black bitch.'' ''I beg your pardon who the fuck are you?!'' ''Cause,I don't know you well enough to be called out my name!'' Mercedes was irate at this point. ''Oh,Sammy didn't tell you about me?'' ''I'm Casey his girlfriend.'' Mercedes thought that name sounded familiar. But,see couldn't remember where she heard it. And just like a light bulb went off. Sam's ex-girlfriend. ''Look Casey or whoever the hell you are.'' ''I don't have a problem with you.'' ''So,it's in your best interest to leave me the hell alone!'' Mercedes turned her back walking away. ''Well,you see since Sam has gone over to the dark side.'' ''Literally.'' Casey laughed. ''I can't do that.'' Mercedes was on fire now. She turned around getting all up in Casey face. ''Look you crazy bitch!'' ''I don't have time for your bullshit either you go about your business.'' ''Or I'll called the police on your ass!'' Mercedes threaten Casey.''You think the police can stop us?!'' ''We're everywhere.'' ''The brotherhood runs deep.'' ''So deep we have the police in our back pocket.'' ''I would think twice about that.'' Casey threaten Mercedes back. ''Word of advice leave Sam Evans alone.'' ''If,you know what's good for you.'' Casey walked off. Mercedes was pissed,annoyed,agitated and scared for life at the same time. Who knows what this Casey girl is capable of. And the rest of the crazies she knew.

Mercedes rushed to get inside her apartment locking her doors. Double checking the locks. A few hours later. Sam knocked on Mercedes apartment door. Mercedes eyes were red like she had been crying. ''What happened?!'' Sam pulled her close. ''Your girlfriend Casey came over to my apartment.'' Mercedes spoke. ''Wait?'' ''Did she touch you?'' Sam inspected Mercedes body. ''No.'' Mercedes pulled away from Sam. Sam pulled Mercedes right back in his arms. ''Sam,I think we should brake up''…. She didn't make eye contact. ''Mercedes that's not an option.'' He looked at her like she was crazy. ''Look at me Mercy.'' Mercedes refused to look at Sam. ''Why are you giving up on us so fast?'' Sam questioned. ''Just go Sam.'' ''Go be with Casey and the brotherhood nonsense.'' ''We were never right for each other in the first place.'' Mercedes opened her apartment door. Sam shook his head. Walking towards the door closing it. He cornered Mercedes up against the apartment door. ''I'm not fucking leaving.'' ''And I don't want Casey.'' ''I want you!'' Sam kissed Mercedes hard and passionately. He hoisted her up she wrapped her legs around his waist. Sam un-buttoned his pants his boxer falling to the floor with them. Mercedes had a skirt on he ripped her panties off. Entering her. Pounding her back up against the door. Each others flesh slapping against each other. Moaning in each other mouth. Sam went deeper placing one of his hands against the door for leverage. Mercedes held on tighter. Her walls around him squeezing his dick sent him overboard. Sam couldn't last much longer. He knew that they should be using a condom. But,in the heat of the moment protection was long forgotten. Sam exploded inside Mercedes giving her every last drop of him.

He pulled out. Mercedes looked down at his unprotected and still erect penis. ''I'm sorry it was in the heat of the moment.'' ''If,you're pregnant.'' ''I'll take care of the baby I promise.'' ''I'll do anything for you and my child.'' ''I love you so much.'' ''And I knew it from the moment I met you.'' ''I'm madly in love with you Mercedes Jones!'' Mercedes was caught off guard by Sam confessing that he loved her. She felt the same about him. But,thought it was just to damn fast. After 2 months of dating. It's not possible to fall in love with someone that fast. Well both were wrong. Because,it's obvious they had fallen hard for each other. ''I love you too Sam.'' ''You do?'' ''Then why we're you pushing me away?'' Sam placed his hand on her face. ''I thought I was doing the right thing.'' ''Mercedes that's the wrong thing I'm not going anywhere.'' ''And Stevie,Casey the brotherhood.'' ''And anybody else that's has a problem with us being together.'' ''Can go straight to hell!'' He held her in his arms. ''Sam I'm scared.'' ''These people are crazy.'' ''No one is going to touch you.'' ''I promise.'' Mercedes had fallen asleep. Sam couldn't sleep. He got to thinking. ''Fucking Stevie!'' No way Casey knew anything about Sam and Mercedes dating. Someone had to tell her. Sam got dressed. Kissed a sleeping Mercedes on the cheek. Sam drove as fast as he could. Sam marched thru his family house like a mad man. ''Stevie where the fuck are you?!'' ''Come out here now!'' ''Or I'll come find you myself!'' ''Sam what is going on?'' Mary and Stacey came from the kitchen. He ignored them. ''Stevie get your ass out here now!'' Sam ran up the stairs. Stevie had his bedroom door locked. Sam kicked Stevie's door open. Stevie stood there frozen. ''What the fuck was you thinking?'' ''Do you realize that bitch Casey is crazy.'' ''She could've hurt Mercedes!'' Sam had his hands around his brother neck. Stacey and Mary watched on in fear. ''I swear to god if Mercedes is harmed in any type of way.'' ''You're dead to me.'' ''And ''I'll fucking kill every last member of the brother hood including you.'' ''You know I'll fucking do it!'' ''You saw me kill before.'' ''Don't fucking push me Stevie.'' ''Stay the fuck away from Mercedes!'' Sam throw Stevie to the bedroom floor. Walking out. Mary and Stacey were lost for words. Sam went to his room packed as many clothes as possible. ''Sam where are you going?!'' He left his family. Without a word. Mercedes needed him more than them right now. Sam made it back to Mercedes apartment. Getting back in bed. ''Where did you go babe?'' A sleepy Mercedes asked. ''I went home to pack some clothes.'' ''I'm staying with you for a couple of days.'' ''If,that's cool with you?'' Giving her his famous crooked smile. It always gives Mercedes butterflies in her stomach. ''Yes,it's cool with me.'' Sam held Mercedes close. He was going to be there to protect Mercedes. Sam hadn't seen his family in a week. He felt guilty,but his life was less stressful. Mercedes had taken a pregnancy test. She wasn't pregnant. But,made sure to see a doctor to start birth control. They were having a movie night inside Mercedes apartment. When she asked Sam about meeting her friends. ''Sure,babe.'' He said yes,but was nervous about meeting Mercedes fans. It'll be fine ''They'll love you just like I do.'' Mercedes kissed his cheek. Mercedes and Sam walked hand and hand inside the fancy restaurant. They were ushered to their table by a waiter. ''Guys,this is Sam Evans.'' Mercedes introduced her boyfriend. Her friends faces dropped. ''All hell no!'' That's all they said….


	3. I Love You Too,Always

''All hell no!'' ''Mercedes this is your new boyfriend.'' ''Sam Evans?!'' Santana blurted out loud. Causing people who were eating to give annoyed dirty looks. The rest of Mercedes friends were lost for words. ''Santana.'' ''Keep it down people are starting to stare at us.'' Mercedes warned her friend before they all got kicked out. Sam didn't speak. He already knew this dinner was going to be hell. Plus obviously all Mercedes friends knew about his past. Mercedes held Sam hand just a little tighter. That gave him some confidence. ''Come on babe.'' Mercedes walked to her chair. Sam pulled it out for her. Siting down next to her. Santana folded her hands. Giving Sam a death look. ''Santana could you please stop staring daggers at my boyfriend.'' ''You're making him uncomfortable.'' Mercedes told Santana. ''Some one should tell Mercedes that her boyfriend is a racist and a killer.'' Brittany whispered to Santana. But,of course everybody at the table heard her. ''So,guys has everyone ordered yet?'' Mercedes looked at the menu. ''What the fuck Mercedes do you expect us to ignored the fact.'' ''That Sam is a member of a racist organized crime group!'' ''They terrorize Blacks,Asians,Jews,Hispanics anybody that's not White!'' ''And Sam is apart of them!'' Puck said upset. Quinn rubbed his back trying to calm him down. Sam still didn't speak. ''I'm sorry Mercedes you know we love you.'' ''But,it's pretty clear how we feel about Sam and''… Tina started talking. Getting cut off by Mercedes. ''If,you guys love me.'' ''Then you'll would support me being with Sam.'' ''And know that if he was still involved in a hate group.'' ''Against any race especially mines.'' ''I wouldn't dare be with him!'' Sam grabbed Mercedes hand caressing it. She instantly calmed herself. Sam still hadn't spoken.

Until,Rachel started ranting. ''I'm on our friends side with this.'' ''How do you know Sam want call you out your name.'' "If, you'll get into an argument like couples tend to do?'' ''Or he says something offensive to me Puck,Tina,Mike and Santana.'' ''People like him hate us!'' ''How can you be sure that Sam isn't still with those ignorant assholes.'' ''And what if he's playing you just to get close then plan his attacks against us?!'' Rachel pointing at Sam while ranting. ''Rach chill.'' Fin grabbed her hand holding it in his. Sam had enough of all the accusations. Being thrown towards him. ''Look I'm not out to plan some big scheme to take y'all out.'' ''All I want to do is be with Mercedes.'' ''I love her and I would never hurt her!'' ''Yes,in the past I was a racist and I killed two people.'' ''I was lost young dumb and just plain ignorant.'' ''No,none of this is a excuse for my behavior or what I did.'' ''But,I'm a changed man.'' ''And I would literally die for Mercedes that's how much I love her!'' Sam didn't even notice tears falling from his eyes. Mercedes grabbed a napkin wiping them away. She then held his face in her hands. ''I love you.'' Leaning into his face Mercedes planted a soft kiss. ''I believe him guys.'' Mike said smiling at Sam and Mercedes. ''I'm just gonna say this you hurt Mercedes.'' ''Or anybody else sitting at this table.'' ''My foot gone be all in you're White ass!'' Artie chimed in. ''Um,Artie you're White.'' Mercedes had to giggle at the ''White ass'' part of Artie's threat. ''But,you know I love me some chocolate.'' Artie said sipping on his wine.''Guys can we just eat?'' ''There's plenty of time to interrogate Sam later!'' Mercedes rolled her eyes over the protectiveness of her friends. They had dinner. But,it still was awkward. And Sam still felt judged.

Sam was quiet the whole drive home. Mercedes wondered what was on his mind. When they were inside the apartment. Sam still wasn't talking. He grabbed some fresh clothes heading for the bathroom to take a shower. Sam was washing his body. Mercedes slipped in the shower with him. ''Mercy,what are you doing''…. Mercedes put her finger on his lips silencing him. She then got on her knees stroking Sam. He moaned. Mercedes figured a quickie in the shower. Could ease both her and Sam. After that dinner with her friends. Sex in the shower was a great relaxation. Sam and Mercedes cleaned themselves after. Getting into bed. Sam held Mercedes close. So close. Mercedes could hear his heart beat. ''Mercedes you know I would never''…. ''Call you out your name.'' ''Beat you are hurt you and any way right?'' He rested his head against hers. ''Yes,Sam I know you would never do that to me.'' ''My friends are just overly protective.'' ''They'll come around eventually.'' Mercedes said snuggling her head into Sam's shirtless chest. ''And if they don't?'' Sam whispered. ''Well then that's their problem.'' ''But,I'm not leaving you.'' ''Just,because they don't approve.'' ''They aren't running my life.'' ''And they damn sure ain't my mother are father!'' Mercedes sleepily told Sam. ''Her parents!'' ''Now that's a whole nother topic.'' Sam thought to himself holding Mercedes as she fall asleep. Even at work. Sam couldn't get his mind off. What will Mercedes family have to say about him. If,her friends reacted the way the did. But,was broken out of his thoughts by a frantic cell call.

It was Mary. Stevie had been acting out. Getting into more fights at school. Staying out late. And bringing racist members of the brotherhood around the house. Sam had to leave work early. And drive to his family's house. Because,Stevie had put his hands on Stacey. Doing an argument. About him hanging around low life's. And why he couldn't be more like Sam. Sam was not in the mode for Stevie shit no today. But,he wasn't gonna let his younger brother. Terrorize his mother and sister. Sam parked his car. Used his key walking inside the house. ''Sammy!'' Stacey immediately ran into her brothers arm. ''Stacey did Stevie do that to your face?'' Sam asked. Anger in his voice. ''Yeah,he hit me.'' Stacey confessed. ''Stay down here in the living room okay.'' Sam marched up the stairs. He could hear his mother fussing at Stevie. Sam walked in Stevie's room. ''You two get the fuck out this house now.'' ''And never come back again!'' Stevie had two of the brotherhood members in his bedroom. Which smelled like weed. They left. Knowing that Sam would beat the living crap out of them if they didn't go. Sam then grabbed Stevie by his shirt. ''Put your hands on Stacey again.'' ''And I'll brake them for you.'' Understood? Sam turned around walking away. Mary didn't say a word. At this point if Sam would to beat Stevie to a bloody pulp she would stop him. ''Yeah,I understand.'' ''You left us for that bitch!'' ''Now we don't matter.'' ''You've moved on.'' ''Forgotten about us.'' ''Yeah,I understand now I'm the man of the house!'' Stevie stated proudly. Sam turned around. Shaking his head. ''Stevie you're far from a man.'' ''You're a sixteen year old kid.'' ''You don't know what being a man is all about.'' ''And if you continue on this path with Lex and that brotherhood bullshit.'' ''Your days are numbered.'' ''Trust me I know.'' Sam turned his back on his brother walking away. ''I'll never trust you Sam.'' ''You keep leaving me always!'' Sam kept walking. Stevie was in for a rude awaking. And Sam feared it want be prison time. Like he served. Sam and Mary walked down the stairs heading towards the living room. ''I want to apologize for not checking in on you guys it's been over a week almost.'' Sam had to apologized.

He felt guilty. For not talking to his family for almost two weeks. ''Sam it's okay I know Mercedes needed you.'' Mary put her hand on her sons shoulder. ''How is Mercedes?'' Stacey asked. ''She great!'' Sam's face lit up. Mary knew Sam was in love with Mercedes. It was written all over his face. A idea popped in Sam's head. ''Mercedes should be getting home soon.'' ''I was wondering if you two.'' ''Wanted to have dinner at her apartment?'' ''It'll be a nice little get away from jackass up stairs.'' Sam said agitated. ''Oh,Sam I don't know you sure Mercedes wouldn't mind?'' Mary questioned her son. ''Nah,Mercy's cool.'' She want mind.'' ''Now you and Stacey come on.'' Sam held the door open. Waiting for his mother and sister to walk out. Grabbing their purses. Mary and Stacey walked out their house. Sam locked the door with his house key. On the drive over to Mercedes apartment. Sam had a nice little talk with his mother and sister. ''She must not be home yet.'' Sam said opening the door to Mercedes apartment. With the key she had made for him. ''Okay you guys go and have a seat in the living room. ''Sam pointed them in the direction of the living room. ''There's a t.v. in there if you guys want to watch.'' ''Until dinner is ready.'' Stacey and Mary went in the living room. ''Wow,this is a very nice apartment.'' Stacey told her mom. Mary nodded agreeing. 10 minutes later. Mercedes came walking thru the door. She was thinking about Sam all day at work. And she was horny. The only thing on her mind was fucking Sam. She hoped he was home. Sam was busy stirring the meatballs and spaghetti he was cooking. Mercedes wrapped her arms around Sam's waist. Squeezing his ass. Sam jumped getting caught off guard. ''Mercy,I almost spilled dinner!'' He turned his body so he was facing hers. ''Sorry,babe I've been at work just thinking.'' ''About what I was going to do to you when I got home.'' She squeezed his ass again. ''And how I want you to take me from behind hard and fast.'' Mercedes whispered in Sam's ear. Licking the side of his face. ''Mercy we can't right now my fam''…. Mercedes had reached in Sam pants stroking his cock. Desperately trying to free it. Sam moaned. Then Mary and Stacey walked in. ''Sam is everything alright?'' ''You were making this sound like something was wrong?'' They caught Mercedes red handed literally with her hands in Sam's pants. And him looking like in was on cloud nine literally.

''Oh my god!'' Mercedes quickly took her hand out of Sam's pants. Stacey and Mary covered their mouths holding in their laughs. ''Mom,Stacey!'' Sam pulled Mercedes backside closer to his chest. Covering his huge erection. Both he and Mercedes embarrassed they were caught red handed. Getting their freak on. ''I'm sorry I feel so embarrassed.'' Mercedes not looking at Mary and Stacey. ''Oh,don't worry about.'' ''I told Sam this wasn't a good idea to just bring us here.'' ''Without telling you first.'' Mary eyed Sam who held Mercedes firm against his chest. Mercedes could feel Sam's erection poking her backside. She almost moaned and grind herself against Sam. But,his mother and sister were right in front of them staring. ''No,it's cool you guys are Sam's family welcomed anytime.'' Mercedes said smiling. One thing was on Sam's mind and it wasn't talking.''Um,mom…Stacey I need to ask Mercy something.'' We'll be right back.'' Stacey and Mary gave each other a knowing look. Sam didn't even waste time getting Mercedes in the bed. He pinned her up against the bedroom door. Un-buckling his belt buckle moving her panties to the side. Sam pushed his erect dick inside Mercedes full length. She moaned and hissed at the same time. It was pain,but a good pain. Holding on tight to Sam. He begin moving his hips going faster and faster. Mercedes came first then Sam came a few thrusts later. Shooting his seed inside her. They kissed passionately. Sam walking backwards while holding Mercedes in his arms. Falling on top of the bed laughing. Dinner was great. Sam drove his family back home later. Checking the house making sure everything was okay. Before he left. When he got back to Mercedes apartment. She was already asleep. He climbed in bed holding Mercedes close to him. Whispering I love you. As she slept. Mercedes snuggled up close to Sam. He kissed her cheek. This is all Sam wanted. To be with Mercedes. She made him feel loved. He never felt this way about any girl.

''Please,Sam just give my friends another chance.'' Mercedes wanted to go out and have some fun. At the club. All her friends were there. And Sam didn't want to go. So that meant Mercedes couldn't go. He wanted her to stay inside with him and cuddle watch some t.v. Normal couple stuff. ''Babe can't we just chill here?'' Sam grabbed Mercedes kissing on her neck. She pushed him off her. She rolled her eyes annoyed. ''Look you can stay here and do what ever you want.'' ''But,I'm going out to the club!'' Mercedes grabbed her purse and Sam's car keys. ''Mercy,you don't even have your diving license!'' Sam argued. ''Ha,jokes on you I got my driver's license a few days ago.'' ''My parents are already looking into getting me a car. She said walking towards the door. ''Fuck!'' ''Alright,I'm coming to the damn club!'' Sam grabbed his leather jacket,wallet and his cell phone. Opening the apartment door. Mercedes walked out smirking at him. Sam shook his head. ''You better be lucky I love you so much!'' ''Yeah,yeah!'' Mercedes turned her head looking at him. Poking her tongue out at him. Mercedes drove them to the club. When they entered the club it was packed the music was loaned. And Sam already wanted to leave. ''Come one babe my friends are in the v.i.p section.'' Mercedes grabbed Sam's hand. ''Oh,damn Mercedes brought Hitler along again.'' Santana said. Tina nudged Santana in the side. Telling her to be quiet. ''Hey,girl we've been waiting for you!'' Santana said putting a fake smile on her face. As Mercedes and Sam walked up hand and hand. ''Hi,Tana.'' Mercedes greeted her crazy friend loud friend. ''Sam nice to see you again.'' Tina said. Sam smiled. ''Nice to see you too.'' Santana ignored Sam continuing to sip on her martini. ''Where's everybody?'' Mercedes asked her friends. ''Well,Rachel and Finn got into this big fuss.'' ''Over something stupid as usual!'' ''She stormed out her went after her.'' ''And everyone else is on the dance floor.'' ''Speaking of dancing let's go.'' Santana grabbed Tina's hand. Looking back at Mercedes and Sam stopping. ''So,are you and Trouty coming are not?!'' ''Trouty?!'' Sam looked at Mercedes repeating what Santana called him. ''Don't worry that's just Santana way of being sarcastic.'' ''Ignore the she devil.'' Mercedes told her boyfriend. When they got on the dance floor. Mercedes and Sam were in their own little world. Grinding on each other. Sam body rolling on Mercedes causing her to giggle. ''You're so goofy!'' ''And you love it too.'' Sam pulled Mercedes in for a passionate kiss. All her friends were looking. They could see why Mercedes fall for Sam. He was sweet to her and not afraid to be open with his feeling about her. And he would do anything to make her laugh. Something that Mercedes past relationships and boyfriends didn't do. And speaking of the pass. It or rather I say he was in the club.

Mercedes was a little thirsty so Sam went to the bar and left her on the dance for with her friends. Mercedes felt a hands on her ass. But,something was wrong it didn't feel like Sam's. When she turned around to see who it was. ''Antonio?'' Mercedes looked her ex-boyfriend straight in the eyes. ''What's up baby.'' He said grabbing Mercedes putting his hand on her ass again. She pushed him away. All of Mercedes friends were busy either dancing or making out with each other. To even notice Antonio all up on Mercedes. But,Sam stood there he didn't re-act. He wanted to see what Mercedes would do. Would she egg this mysterious man on. Sam noticed that it was the same man. She was hugged up in that picture of the two of them in her apartment. And he cared about Mercedes a lot,but if she still had some type of feelings for this man. Sam couldn't take loosing her to another. So he watched. ''Antonio what the fuck?!'' Mercedes was surprised to see her ex in the club. She looked around to see if Sam had came back. She couldn't see him. Sam was hiding but,he could see Mercedes and this mysterious man. It was obvious he and Mercedes had a history together.'' ''Don't you ever touch me like that!'' Mercedes stared daggers at him. ''Wow,it's like that?'' Antonio questioned Mercedes. And who should it be Antonio? ''You cheated on me not once not twice.'' ''But,multiple times.'' ''And you got a girl pregnant.'' ''We're done and I haven't seen you in over a fucking year!'' She shouted at her ex. ''Come on babe.'' ''Please let's go somewhere quiet and talk.'' Antonio trying to bait Mercedes in. But,she wasn't buying it. ''Antonio no.'' ''Go be with the mother of your child or whoever else you're fucking at the moment!'' Mercedes tried walking off. ''Mercedes the only woman I want is you please baby''….

Antonio crushed his lips on to Mercedes. She didn't kiss back. Sam was livid. ''Antonio I have a boyfriend now you can't be kissing me we're over!'' Pushing him off her again.''Oh,yeah where's your boyfriend now?!'' ''Right here bitch!'' Sam swung his fist with fury. Punching Antonio square in the jar. He fell to the club floor. A crowd of people looked on. ''Oh,shit Trouty knocked out Mercedes cheating ex. Bitchass,Antonio!'' Santana laughed. Brittany looked at her girlfriend confused. The rest of Mercedes friends didn't feel sorry for Antonio either. He didn't treat Mercedes right. When she dated him. So why feel bad for him getting his ass whooped by her new boyfriend. Sam looked at Mercedes. She could see the hurt,anger it was written all over his face. Sam it's not what it looks like. She grabbed his hand. He snatched his hand away. Walking thru the crowd of people. Mercedes ran after Sam. ''Oh,shit Trouty's mad at Mercedes.'' Santana was drunk. ''Brittany take your girl home before her ass start some shit in this club.'' ''It's been enough drama for the night!'' Tina told Brittany. Brittany dragged a drunken Santana along. Sam had started his car. About to leave. But,Mercedes quickly got in with him. ''Sam it's not what it looks like.'' He ignored her and started driving. So she decided to shut up. When they got home Sam still hadn't looked at Mercedes not once. ''Are you really gonna do this really?'' ''Sam you're gonna ignore me?!'' Mercedes got all in his face. He walked past her. He went to their bedroom. Undressing getting under the covers. Mercedes annoyed by Sam ignoring her. She walked in the bedroom. Getting on top of him. He couldn't ignore her. Not when she was literally on top of him. Sam still didn't look at her. Mercedes got under the covers with Sam. She reached for his boxers. He tried to stop her. She pinned his hands down. Kissing her way down his chest she pulled his boxers off. Licking the tip of Sam's dick. He bite the bottom of his lip. Sam thought Mercedes was going to put her mouth on his throbbing dick. But,she had something better in mind. Pulling her panties off. Positioning herself on top Sam dick. He hissed. Looking up at her. Before she started to move. Mercedes unzipped her dress. Then pulled it above her her hips slowly. Her pelvis contracting. Looking Sam in the eyes. He was loosing the fight. Sam couldn't kept up his poker face any longer. A loaned grunt. He flipped Mercedes over taking control. He pounded her hard and face. Angry sex. But,he was the only one angry. Mercedes let him have his way. Anything he wanted. After they both came. Sam tried pulling out. Mercedes stopped him. She grabbed his face. ''I'm yours Sam.'' ''That was my ex Antonio.'' ''He cheated on me.'' ''And didn't treat me right.'' ''There's nothing between him and I.'' ''I love you and only you.'' ''I want that picture of him out of this apartment.'' Sam told her. Mercedes nodded. Sam kissed Mercedes on the lips pulling out. ''So….are you still mad at me?'' Mercedes asked. ''I'll get over it.'' Sam pulled Mercedes closer. ''I love you too,always''…..


	4. Ashamed

Mercedes and Sam stood at Kurt and Blaine's front door. Mercedes ringing the door bell. ''Hey,guys welcome!'' A cheerful Blaine opened the door. Moving aside. So Mercedes and Sam could come inside. It was Kurt's birthday. Blaine had a big surprise for Kurt. Which he would reveal later on in the night. Mercedes already knew. What Blaine had planned. And so did the rest of her friends. You can put the gifts over there on the table. Blaine pointed across the room. Mercedes and Sam walked over to the table. Which was piled high. With Kurt's birthday presents. ''Wow.'' Sam said. ''Yeah,Kurt loves presents!'' Mercedes laughed. ''Come lets get something to eat.'' Mercedes grabbed Sam's hand walking to the food table. The food looked and smelled delicious. After they had gotten their food. Mercedes head for the table where all the rest of her friends were sitting eating,talking and laughing. Sam followed. ''Sexy Mamma you finally came!'' A drunk Puck grabbed Mercedes by the waist. Hugging her tight. Sam didn't look too pleased. By the way Puck grabbed Mercedes waist. And the hug was a little too long. ''Quinn can you get your crazy man off me?!'' Quinn shook her head. ''Puck sit your drunk ass down!'' She pulled him from Mercedes. ''What no love for the Puckasorous?!'' ''Puck you're drunk hush!'' Quinn glared at him. Mercedes sat down Sam sitting next to her. ''Are you okay babe?'' Mercedes asked Sam. Because,he looked annoyed at Puck. ''Yeah,I'm cool.'' Sam answered her taking a bite out his sandwich. Mercedes knew what that meant. Sam was jealous. And he didn't like other men. Touching Mercedes in any kind of way. Mercedes ignored Sam jealousy. Puck and Mercedes weren't even like that. Plus Quinn and Puck are dating.

''Where is Kurt the birthday boy?'' Mercedes wondered out loud. ''Girl,Kurt haven't arrived yet.'' ''Blaine said something about him making his grand entrance in about 10 to 15 minutes.'' Santana told Mercedes. I can't believe ''Blaine is going to propose to Kurt tonight.'' ''Kurt is going to loose it!'' Tina smiled excitedly. ''You don't have a problem with two men getting married,do you?'' Rachel asked Sam. ''Rachel tonight isn't the fucking night to start shit,okay!'' ''I'm with Sam and if any of you can't accept that.'' ''Than it's too damn bad!'' Mercedes snapped at Rachel. Rachel didn't say anything else. ''To answer your question.'' ''No,I don't have a problem with two men getting married.'' ''But,when I was young ignorant and foolish.'' ''I'll admit I said rude things about gay people.'' ''I'm not like that anymore.'' ''As you can see I'm here to celebrate and support both Kurt and Blaine.'' Sam looked at Rachel. She still had nothing to say. ''I'm really starting to like him.'' Artie laughed at Rachel being put in her place twice. Finn wrapped his arms around Rachel. Whispering in her ears. Whatever he was telling her. It seemed to calm her. Mercedes shook her head. ''God bless Finn for dealing with that hot mess.'' Mercedes whispered to Sam. He just wrapped his arm around the back of her chair. Kissing her on the cheek. She rested her head on his shoulder. ''Okay!'' ''Ladies and Gentlemen the birthday boy has arrived!'' Blaine cheered. Speaking in the mic he was holding. Everyone looked to the front of the room. Where Blaine had a small stage built. Just for Kurt's grand entrance. Kurt was carried out. Royal style. With Muscled men with ripped abs. Shirtless with nothing but tight shorts on. So tight you could see their prints. All Kurt's friends cheered him on. Clapping.

Kurt finally made it towards his friends. Hugging and telling them thank you for coming. He even hugged Sam. Which took Sam by surprise. But,he hugged Kurt back. Mercedes was happy to see her friend warming up to Sam. She hoped eventually all her friends. Could accept Sam. Get to know him and see that he's actually a really good person at heart. And leave the past in the past. Everyone danced,laughed had a couple drinks. Some more than others. Eat birthday cake. But,before the night was over. Blaine had a very important question to ask Kurt. Grabbing Kurt's. Walking towards the center stage. All their friends looking on. They knew Blaine was about to pop the question. Kurt didn't knew what the hell was going on. And before he could ask. Blaine was already on his knees. With the engagement ring in his hands. ''Oh,my Gaga!'' That's all Kurt could say. ''Is that a yes?'' Blaine asked Kurt. ''Yes,yes,yes,yes!'' Kurt shouted. Everyone cheered when Blaine put the ring on Kurt's finger. It was a beautiful night. And when Sam and Mercedes got back to the apartment the fun continued. Sam had his head between Mercedes legs. Sucking on her clit. ''Fuck Sam don't stop!'' She pushed his face further into her wetness. Sam tongue swirling around was driving her crazy. ''Oh,shit I'm cumming!'' Mercedes came cream gushing all over Sam mouth. He licked it all up. Going to the bathroom for a towel. Sam wiped his mouth and face. Coming back to bed getting right back on top of Mercedes. Pulling his boxers off. Not breaking eye contact. Sam entered Mercedes. Her back arched. He went all the way in then pulled out continuing over and over. Until he could no longer take it. He came inside Mercedes. Spraying her worm. Sam rested his head on Mercedes. After their love making. Sam was thinking. He rubbed tender circles around Mercedes stomach. Causing her to giggle. ''Sam what are you thinking about?'' Mercedes wondered. ''You our future and babies!''

''Babies?'' Mercedes repeated getting caught off guard. Sam had the most serious look on his face. ''Yeah,babies.'' ''I was just imaging how our babies would look.'' ''Would they have lighter or darker skin complexion?'' ''Would they have blonde hair like me or curly black hair like you?'' ''Their eyes would it be green or dull brown eyes like yours?!'' Sam smile imaging his future kids with Mercedes. Because,that's the only future he saw. Mercedes was taken a back by Sam wondering what their kids would look like. She loved him no doubt about that. But,it still was to early in their relationship to be thinking about kids. Mercedes was so relieved when she wasn't pregnant. When she and Sam had unprotected sex. That's why she went to the doctor and got put on birth control. ''Mercy,I want you to stop taking the birth control.'' Sam told Mercedes playing with her loose curls. Mercedes looked at Sam like he had lost his mind. ''Sam don't you think that's moving a little too fast?!'' ''We've only known each other for 3 months.'' ''Not even a year yet.'' ''We need time.'' ''You're still getting to know me.'' ''And I'm still getting to know you.'' Mercedes tried reasoning with Sam. Who sounded crazy. ''I mean yeah wanting you to stop taking birth control.'' ''After only knowing you this little of time is crazy.'' ''But,I know what I want.'' ''And I love you.'' ''So having a baby with you.'' ''Why not?!'' He asked. Waiting for Mercedes answer. ''Sam we aren't even married.'' ''I haven't started my career yet.'' ''A baby is a big life changing decision.'' ''Mercedes marry me?'' Mercedes mouth dropped. Sam waiting again for her answer. ''Sam….I love you,but I'm just not ready for a baby and marriage.'' Sam frowned he was disappointed. Mercedes felt bad that she couldn't give him what he wanted. Sam told her that he would wait. Until she was willing and ready. He understood that she still wanted to live and accomplish her goals and dreams. Before becoming a wife and mother. But,it still sucked.

The door bell rung. Awaking both Sam and Mercedes from sleep. ''Sammy could you please get the door?'' Mercedes sleepily asked Sam. Sam moaned tiredly. Getting out of bed. He put his boxers back on. And his wife beater. Walking to to door slowly yawning. He opened the apartment door. Sam stood face to face with Mercedes parents. Vincent and Christine Jones. ''Who the hell are you?!'' ''And where is my daughter Mercedes?!'' Vincent pushed Sam out the way. Christine followed behind her husband. Thinking something might be wrong with their daughter. Sam was shocked this wasn't how he wanted to meet his girlfriends parents. Shutting the door. Sam spoke. ''Um,hi I'm Sam Evans Mercedes boyfriend.'' He reached is hand out towards Vincent. Offering a hand shake. Which Vincent didn't accept. ''I've never heard of you?'' ''I didn't even know Mercedes was dating anybody right now.'' ''Especially after what Antonio did to her.'' Christine chimed in. Sam hated that Antonio guy even his name being spoken pissed him off. ''Well,I'm Sam.'' ''Mercedes new boyfriend.'' Sam said again this time with base in his voice. And a lot more confident. Vincent and Christine both notice. It kinda impressed them. A very still Sleepy Mercedes walked in her living room. She heard voices and wanted to see what they hell was going on. So she could go back to sleep. She had put on Sam's shirt with some shorts that looked more like panties. That's how short they were. ''Mom,dad?!'' ''What are you doing here?!'' Mercedes was not expecting to see her parents standing in the living room. She tried pulling Sam's shirt further down to cover herself up. Sam smirked. ''Well you did know we were coming?'' Then Sam wondered was Mercedes gonna tell her parents about him. Or was she gonna let her parents visit. And Sam wouldn't never know. Because,neither one of Mercedes parents knew who the hell he was. ''This is going to be one long and interesting day.'' Sam thought to himself.

Christine and Vincent still looking at their daughter. Noticing she was so nervous and very flustered. ''Um''…. Mercedes stuttered. ''Excuse me mom,dad.'' ''I need to see Sam for a minute!'' She practically dragged Sam into her bedroom. Sam couldn't hold in his giggles. ''This isn't funny Sam!'' ''My parents popping up like this!'' ''And them catching you half naked!'' Mercedes said looking for some decent clothes to put on. ''First off.'' ''Your parents said you knew they we're coming.'' ''And I was half naked.'' ''You the one came out in basically a thong with my form fitted shirt.'' ''Showing off with your momma gave you!'' Sam still laughing at Mercedes freaking out. ''Keep up with the jokes and laughing.'' ''And see if I give you some again.'' Mercedes threatened Sam. Sam didn't take Mercedes threat serious. Because,he always got what he wanted. Him between Mercedes legs. Her screaming and moaning. Giving her every inch of him. Mercedes knew she couldn't go without sex just as much as him. Sam grabbed her waist. ''I'm sorry okay.'' ''You know I love you.'' ''Just calm down.'' ''You knew your parents were coming.'' ''Let's just get dress and get thru this together.'' Sam kiss Mercedes forehead. Mercedes just nodded. They got dressed and walked back into the living room. Mercedes parents we're sitting on the couch waiting watching t.v. ''And there you they are.'' Vincent said looking at his wife. ''Dad,mom this is Sam Evans a friend of mine.'' Mercedes introduced Sam as a friend. Sam looked at her with a questioning look. Christine and Vincent didn't say anything. But,it was clear their daughter was more than just friends with the man standing in front them. ''I know we just popped up on you without a call or anything.'' ''We just thought way not.'' Vincent told his daughter. ''And we've missed you so much.'' Christine smiled t her daughter. ''Besides,your father and I have a surprise for you!'' Christine grabbed her daughter hand walking towards the apartment door. ''No way!''

Mercedes jumped for joy! Her parents had brought her a new car. It was worth over 100,000 dollars. ''I love you guys!'' ''I didn't expect y'all to get such an expensive car!'' ''I would've taken anything just to get around in.'' Mercedes hugged her parents. Sam smiled at Mercedes. Her parents stayed a few hours. Then left. Mercedes would be going to dinner with them later on. They invited Sam. Sam accepted Mercedes parents invite. Even when Mercedes told him. That he really didn't have to come. Sam wondered why Mercedes was acting so flakey with him. Not telling her parents that they were dating. Which Sam himself had already introduced himself as Mercedes boyfriend. And Mercedes calling Sam a friend in front of her parents made him look like damn a fool. Mercedes drove her new car to the restaurant. Sam sat in the passenger side. He was quiet the whole drive to the restaurant. Mercedes turned the car engine off. ''Are you okay?'' She asked putting her hand on Sam's lap. ''Yeah,I'm fine.'' Sam looked at her. Mercedes didn't believe him. It was something in his facial expression. And the way he was acting. Not talking and being to himself. Mercedes didn't know why Sam was acting so guarded. When they walked into the restaurant it was very fancy. The waiter walked them to the received table. Sam was so in his thoughts that he forgot to pull out Mercedes chair for her. He always does that. Mercedes was concerned Sam didn't seem like himself. She was about to ask him what the hell was going on with him. But,her parents had walked up to the table. Mercedes greeted her parents with a kiss and hug. Sam greeted them with hand shakes. Dinner was going as smooth as a dinner could go. For a guy meeting his girlfriends parents for the first time. Are was Mercedes his girlfriend. I mean she didn't even correct her parents. Every time they addressed him as a friend. Which annoyed the hell out Sam. The drive home was no different Sam was quiet and agitated.

When they got home. Sam went straight to bed. He wasn't in the mood for talking,sex non of the above. ''Sam can we talk.'' ''You seem upset,but I have no clue why?'' Mercedes sat up in bed. She couldn't sleep knowing Sam was pissed about something. ''Mercedes I rather not talk tonight.'' ''I just want to sleep.'' He said with attitude in his voice. And Mercedes wasn't having it. She was going to get to the bottom of whatever Sam was mad about. ''Well obviously you're fucking mad about something.'' ''But,okay if you say so goodnight!'' Giving Sam attitude. A taste of his own medicine. Mercedes turned her back. Sam was even more pissed. ''You know what I do want to talk!'' He said sitting up. ''Why didn't you introduce me to your parents as your boyfriend?'' ''I'm I not your boyfriend?'' Sam asked. Mercedes looked away. ''Sam my parents are complicated.'' ''That's not what I asked Mercedes!'' ''You know I would never do you like that.'' ''If,I'm with you I'm not gonna sugar coded shit!'' ''I'm gladly and proud to announce you as my girl.'' Sam glared at Mercedes in anger. ''Oh,really?'' ''I'm pretty sure a few years ago.'' ''You wouldn't be caught dead with me.'' ''A Black woman.'' Mercedes glared back. ''What the fuck Mercedes.'' ''That's my past and you said you would never judge me!'' Sam shouted at Mercedes. ''Sam I'm not judging you.'' ''And I'm only speaking the truth.'' ''Oh well fuck,sense we're being truthful.'' ''How about you.'' ''Daddy and Mommy's little fucking angel.'' ''Sam shut up!'' Mercedes said pushing him. ''Wouldn't they love to know you no angel.'' ''And you're fucking a ex-convict who used to be racist!'' And that's when it hit Sam. ''That's what you don't want them to know?'' ''You're ashamed of me?'' Mercedes still didn't look at Sam. Sam feelings was hurt. Walking out the bedroom. Mercedes followed. ''Sam where are you going?'' ''Out.'' Mercedes stopped him from opening the door. ''Mercedes move.'' Sam ordered. ''No.'' Stood her ground. ''I'm not ashamed of you Sam.'' ''I love you.'' ''And I want to be with you.'' Mercedes kissed Sam sucking in his bottom lip. Sam almost fall for Mercedes seduction. ''No,either you tell your parents I'm your man.'' ''Or I'm cutting you off!'' Sam left out the door.

Mercedes had stayed up all night. Crying and worrying about where Sam had gone. Until she fell asleep. Sam finally came home. It was now 8 a.m. in the morning. He walked in the apartment. Heading for the bedroom. Sam saw Mercedes sleeping. He leaned over her kissing her cheek. Mercedes jumped up. Hugging Sam. ''Sam!'' ''Where have you been?!'' ''You had me worrying sick about you!'' ''I called your mom.'' ''She said your weren't there.'' Mercedes eyes were red and puffy. Sam could tell she was crying a lot. ''Sorry I left.'' ''I was just upset and needed some time alone.'' Mercedes slapped Sam. ''You're an asshole you know I stayed up crying all night over you.'' ''Ouch,Mercy that hurt!'' Sam held his face. When he moved his hand a red mark was left. Where Mercedes slapped him. ''Serves you right for leaving me!'' Mercedes told him folding her arms. ''Babe I didn't leave you I just was pissed off at you.'' ''But,I was always gonna come back.'' Sam tried hugging Mercedes. And she pushed him away. ''Come on Mercy I don't wanna fight anymore.'' ''Can we please just make up?'' Sam begged giving Mercedes a cute pout. ''You're such a jackass!'' Mercedes rolled her eyes at him getting out of bed. Grabbing some from clothes out her dresser. Walking into the bathroom. Sam followed behind. He shut the the bathroom door locking it. ''Sam get out.'' Mercedes glared at him. He smirked getting undressed. ''Sam I said get out not get fucking naked!'' Sam didn't say anything else. He just corned Mercedes against the wall kissing her neck. She tried pushing him off. But,the more and more he sucked and kissed. On her neck and lips. Turned Mercedes on. They ended up having sex right there on the bathroom floor. After sex they showered together.

Mercedes parents had came over for dinner at the apartment. It was her parents last night in town. They would be leaving for Lima,Ohio in the morning. Sam opened the door. This time he was greeted. With a hey Sam. By Mercedes parents. Mercedes had cooked a big meal. For her parents. Since she wouldn't be seeing them for awhile. Until,she would be able to visit them in Ohio. Dinner went great. Conversation was flowing well. Mercedes even told her parents. That Sam was her boyfriend. Which surprised Sam that Mercedes actually told her parents. Which her parents already knew. That their daughter was more than just friends with Sam. Christine had no problem with Sam being Mercedes boyfriend. But,Vincent had concerns. Because,he did some research on Sam Evans. While,his wife was asleep in the hotel room. And he knew everything Sam did. His involvement in racist hate group. The white power skinhead's called the brotherhood. How Sam was sentenced to three years in prison for killing to Black men. Apart of a local gang that had beef with Sam and the brother hood. They tried to steal Sam's car outside his house. Sam was charged with voluntary manslaughter. For crossing the line of self defense. He had went too far. Sam not only shot one gang member more than three times. But,he also brutally stomped in the skull of one the gang members he killed. Sam would've had life in prison. If,Stevie would've testified in the trail. Stevie was there and saw everything. After dinner Vincent. Asked Sam to come have a talk with him. Vincent didn't waste no time or held his tongue. ''I know you was a racist involved in violent crimes.'' ''Obviously,you're not a racist anymore.'' ''Seeing that you're dating my daughter.'' ''But,let me be clear I have no respect for what you did.'' ''And who you were.'' ''This is my child my only child.'' ''If any harm comes to my daughter,I have no problem seeing that you disappear Sam.'' Sam nodded. He took Vincent threat serious. ''So what did my father talk to you about?'' Mercedes asked Sam. As they got ready for bed. ''You're dad just let me know that if I brake your heart.'' ''He was going to kick my ass.'' ''You know the usual father threatens his daughter's boyfriend.'' Sam left out the part about Vincent knowing all about his past. He didn't want Mercedes to worry. Sleep fall a upon both Sam and Mercedes. It was well into the night. The door bell rung. Sam got of bed. Mercedes was sleep. ''Mom?'' Sam wiped his eyes sleepily. Mary looked so distressed. ''What's going on?'' He asked his mother. ''Sam,it's Stevie.'' ''He was arrested for gang fighting''….


	5. Kill Them All

Sam sat in the police station with his mother right beside him. Mary leaned her head on her oldest son's shoulder. She was tired. Sam could see. Dealing with Stevie's bullshit was draining his mother. Stevie was finally brought out. From his holding cell. He had this proud look on his face. Like getting arrested at sixteen. For gang fighting was something to be proud of. Mary just walked up to her youngest son. She looked at him. Shaking her head. Then she slapped him. Everyone in the police station were caught off guard. Stevie held his jar. Embarrassed that he was hit in the face in front everyone. Sam didn't know wether to laugh at his younger brother or feel sorry. When they got in the car. Mary gave Stevie a ear full. Fussing at him. Stevie just block her out. Sam didn't say a word. Because,if he did. He knew he would be pulling over the car. Just to kick his brother's ass. And Sam preferred to just keep a cool head. And get Stevie home as soon a possible. Sam literally couldn't stand to be in the presence of his brother at this point. But,first Sam had to stop at Mercedes apartment. And pick up Stacey. Both Mary and Sam didn't feel comfortable leaving Stacey alone in the house. And at least they knew if she was with Mercedes at her apartment. She would be a lot safer. No telling what those revel gangs. Would try just to take revenge. Out on Stevie. And Sam would die if anything happened to his baby sister. While,dealing with his jack ass younger brother. ''Why the hell are we stopping here?!'' Stevie said waiting on an answer.

''Stevie shut the hell up!'' ''You have been in enough trouble.'' ''Don't you think?'' Mary turned her head over her shoulder. Staring daggers at Stevie. Sam ignored his brother's foolishness. Telling his mother that he'll be right back. With Stacey. Sam got out the drivers seat. Shutting the car door. Heading for Mercedes apartment. ''Stevie I am so disappointed in you.'' Mary spoke. Stevie shook his head. ''Well,mom we can't all be the golden boy right?'' ''What are you talking about Stevie?'' Mary questioned her son. Giving him a confused angry glare. ''Oh,come on mom.'' ''You and even when dad was alive.'' ''Sam is your favorite!'' ''You don't give a shit about me or Stacey!'' Stevie shouted at his mother. ''That is a lie and you know it.'' ''How can you say something like that Stevie?!'' Mary on the verge of tears. She loves all her children the same. None were more special or better than the other. ''Just face it Mom.'' ''Sam could rob a bank,blow up the whole city of Los Angles.'' ''You still would look at him like he does no wrong!'' Stevie continued. ''I mean let's not forget he killed two people in cold blood.'' ''But,I can't fight for my rights?'' Stevie said just as confident. As if the bullshit coming out his mouth was an standing ovation speech. ''Now you listen son.'' Mary pointed with her finger inches away from his face. ''Your brother is no angel.'' ''Yes,he committed murder.'' ''Which he served his time for.'' ''You will learn the hard way.'' ''Just like Sam did.'' ''I just hope the way you learn.'' ''Doesn't end with your body being laid six feet in the ground.'' Mary turned back around. Stevie didn't say another word. Sam finally came back with Stacey. Stacey got in the back seat sitting next to her twin brother. Not even acknowledging he was in the car with him. Sam started the car.

Finally making it back to Mercedes apartment. Sam was tired the morning sun was already shinning. He walked in the bedroom. Mercedes was asleep. She is so damn cute. Even when she's asleep. Sam smiled at his girlfriend. He got undressed. Getting into bed. Snuggling up to Mercedes. ''Hey,baby.'' She spoke in a low voice. Sam kissed her lips gently. ''Hi.'' He said releasing the kiss with a smacking sound. Sam played with a strain of Mercedes curly hair. That was laying on the side of her face. ''How's your brother?'' She asked. Mercedes could feel Sam tense up in her arms. ''He's young,dumb and reckless.'' Sam said blowing out a frustrated gasp. Mercedes nodded. Deciding not to push the Stevie conversation. Instead she rested her head on Sam's rock hard chest. She could hear his heart beat. It was so calming to her. Both falling asleep in each other arms. It was a work day. But,clearly neither Mercedes nor Sam were going to work. They sleep in bed well into the evening. When Sam and Mercedes got up and dressed. It was decided to have a dinner date out. But,not at some fancy restaurant. Sam took Mercedes out for some pizza at his favorite spot. ''Joe's pizza shack.'' Sam grow up eating pizza from that place. ''So,since we have this little dinner date together.'' Sam eyed Mercedes. ''I want to just talk.'' ''We still need to get to know more about each other.'' He said bitting into his pizza. ''Okay.'' Mercedes said taking a bite out her pizza. ''What was your first time like?'' Sam asked Mercedes. She swallowed her pizza taking a sip of her coke. ''Well,he was gentle.'' ''But,it hurt like hell.'' ''Plus it was awkward and we were n't in love. ''You know when you have that connection.'' ''That goes deeper than just sex.'' ''My first time was just that,sex.'' ''Nothing else.'' Mercedes looked Sam in the eyes. Playing with the tiny hairs on his arm. ''And yours?'' ''She was a lot older than me.'' ''More experience.'' ''And same.'' ''No feelings no connection just sex.'' Sam rubbed his thumb across Mercedes soft cheek. They were interrupted by some Unexpected unwanted company. Karofsky and a few other members of the brotherhood. Sam really was not in the mood for any drama. But,he knew it was going to happen. ''Wow,Sam out on a pizza date with his darkie.'' Sam instantly jumped up getting in Karofsky's face. ''Sam let's go.'' Mercedes Said grabbing her purse and Sam's hand. Sam wanted so bad to knock Karofsky's teeth out. But,knew that it was a public place with camera's. And getting into a fight. Would be breaking his probation too. Sam reluctantly walked off holding Mercedes hand. Yeah,that's right keep walking. ''Pussy!'' Karofsky shouted at Sam. While,his brotherhood members laughed and dapped him off. Sam was steaming,mad,pissed off on the drive back home. Mercedes tried calming him down. ''Sam don't let those ignorant assholes get to you.''

''They will not ruin our day.'' ''Nothing anybody say or do will stop us from being together.'' She hugged Sam. Sam slowly release Mercedes arms from around his body. ''Mercy,I love you.'' ''You know that right?'' Sam said looking at Mercedes. With the most sincere yet serious glare. He has ever given Mercedes. ''Yes,Sam I know you love me.'' Mercedes answered him back. ''Then you understand what I must do right?'' Sam said looking into space. His eyes didn't connect with Mercedes this time. ''Sam you aren't gonna go no where near does psychos.'' ''To fight them just to prove your love for me.'' Mercedes argued. ''Mercy,you don't understand.'' ''They want stop unless I put a end to them.'' Sam trying to reason with Mercedes. ''Sam if you go to them.'' ''And start a fight.'' ''You could get killed or put back in prison.'' ''Then they win.'' ''No,Sam.'' ''I want let that happen.'' Mercedes stood her ground. ''Mer''….''No,Sam.'' ''If you walk out that door and go to them.'' ''Don't you ever come back!'' ''We're over.'' ''I can't handle losing you.'' ''Don't you understand?'' ''You're my first love.'' ''I've never loved someone as much as I love you Sam Evans.'' Mercedes confessed tears falling from her eyes. ''Babe,I'm sorry.'' ''I want try to fight them.'' ''I want leave.'' Sam hold Mercedes as she cried in his arms. ''I promise you.'' Sam picked Mercedes up. Heading for the bedroom. He undressed her. Pulling the covers over her body. Then he undressed. They didn't make love. Just held each other all night long. Whispering I love you. Over and over again. The next couple of days. Everything seem like life was getting better and better. Sam was falling more and more in love with Mercedes. And Mercedes feelings towards Sam was the same. She loved him dangerously. And it scared the hell out of her. But,being with Sam made her live to the fullest. Sam felt the same. He would literally kill for her. And that wasn't a scary thought for him. The phrase is so true. ''Opposites attract.''

Months later…. Sam and Mercedes had been going strong. It was now 6 months that they had been dating. Things were definitely looking up for the couple. Mercedes had gotten her first professional job. As a licensed psychologist. Mercedes was willing to help any and everybody that needed. Sam loved coming to her job having lunch with her doing her break. And Sam was still working for his company,but was getting paid more. So life was great. Relationship wise. But,his family not so much. Stevie was still getting into trouble. And of course his mother would come to him. Sam wanted to ring Stevie neck so bad. He lost count of how many times he came close to actually doing it. If,it wasn't for his mother and Stacey. Sam wouldn't been disowned his brother. Stevie was venom. In Sam didn't want or need his brother negativity and drama in his life. As long as Stevie was involved in racist hate groups. And doing unspeakable acts. Sam would distant himself as much and as far as possible from his brother. Sam only saw his brother when his mom needed his help. Because,either Stevie got into a fight at school again. Or arrested for the millionth damn time. Worrying about Stevie and his antics could wait another day. Tonight was Kurt and Blaine's wedding. And Sam was invited. Sam had gotten close with Mercedes friends. The actually started to open up to him. He felt liked instead hated and judged. Like the first time he met them. But,he understood their concerns. Sam had a very bad past. And Mercedes friends were only protecting her. ''Wow,this his a nice hall to have their wedding.'' Sam smiled at Mercedes holding her hand. As they found a seat. Kurt and Blaine's weddings was beautiful not big just simple with their closest family and friends.

''I see you eyeing Mercedes.'' ''You've fallen hard,huh?'' Puck said sipping on his beer. Sam was watching Mercedes as she danced with all of her friends. He couldn't help it. She was beautiful. And all is. ''Yeah,I love her so much.'' Sam looked away from Mercedes dancing. To answer Puck. He couldn't keep that love sick grin off his face. Yeah,mad you got it bad. But,I'm happy for you and Mercedes. ''Just treat her right.'' ''Because,if you don't there's a lot of dudes that would love to get their hands on hot mama!'' Puck said a little too smoothly for Sam's liking. Sam gave him a suspicious glare. ''Yeah,I am lucky Mercy my woman and I'll always treat her right.'' Puck nodded. Towards Sam. ''Hey,guys what are you talking about?'' Mercedes walked up to the table with Quinn. While,the rest of their friends still were dancing on the dance floor.''Nothing just chilling having a light convo,with your man Sam.'' Mercedes rolled her eyes at Puck. Trying to be funny. ''Whatever Puck.'' Mercedes laughed sitting on Sam's lap. Quinn sat down next to Puck drinking the rest of his beer. All lookout the lovely couple. Quinn teased them. ''Mind your business,Quinn.'' Mercedes teased back poking her tongue out at Quinn. ''You're so cute.'' Sam kissed her lips. Which turned into a passionate make out session. Puck and Quinn left giving the couple some much needed privacy. Breaking the kiss. Sam moaned. ''I can't wait to get you home.'' ''I want you so bad babe.'' He grabbed her ass. She hissed getting hot and wet. Bitting down on Sam's earlobe. ''I can't wait for you to fuck my brains out.'' Sam was tempted to fuck Mercedes right there at the table. Infront of everybody that's how hard he was. Sam had to excuse himself. To go to the restroom. Mercedes smirked. She knew what he was going in their to do. For the rest of Kurt and Blaine's wedding. Sam and Mercedes gave each other longing looks. After the wedding. Sam drove the car. While,Mercedes grabbed at his belt unzipping his pants.

''Shit!'' ''Mercy,you gone cause us to crash.'' Mercedes deep throated Sam. He almost hit a stop sign. Sam pulled over to the side of the road. Mercedes still had his dick in her mouth. Her head bobbing up and down. Sam fisted the leather on his car seat. He was going to cum soon. But,when he came. Sam wanted to be inside Mercedes. So he stopped Mercedes. He mouth making a popping sound his harden dick fall against his stomach. ''Sammy,why did you stop me?'' Mercedes grunted. Reaching for his dick again. ''Because,I want to fuck you and leave my cum all inside you.'' Sam hissed in a seductive voice. He reached for the lever on his seat. So the car seat could go further back. Sam took his suit jacket off. Throwing it in the back seat. He then pulled Mercedes onto his lap. Their lips met. Sucking the life out each other. Sam broke the kiss. Looking at Mercedes. ''I want you to ride me.'' ''Ride me hard and fast babe.'' Mercedes took her panties over. Sunk down on Sam erect dick. They both moaned out in pleasure. Mercedes started to move on top of Sam. He held her waist. They still never broke eye contact. It's like they were communicating without words. Both understanding the need,want and desire for each other. It only took Mercedes a few more bouncing up and down on Sam. For him to cum. Filling her up with his seed. Sam wasn't done. He gently lift Mercedes off his swollen and still very erect dick. Getting into the back seat of his car. Sam pointed his finger to Mercedes. Telling her to come her. Mercedes came to the back seat. Sam slowly laid Mercedes on her back. Getting on top of her. He entered her. Going all the way in her as far as her womb could allow him. Then Sam pulled out and repeated that action over and over again until Mercedes came. Sam fucked Mercedes like he was trying to put a baby inside her. On the drive back home. Mercedes had fallen asleep. Sam carried her to bed. He got under the covers with her. Falling to sleep happy.

3 weeks later….Mercedes was waking up lately with an upset stomach and she couldn't barely keep a thing down. And the smell of certain foods would make her crook. Her period was late. And Mercedes did mess taking her birth control a couple of times. She and Sam had sex. Not on purpose. She was just busy with her new career and everything was happening so fast for her. Mercedes sat in her bathroom holding the pregnancy test in her hand. ''Positive.'' She read the results. Tears falling from her eyes. This was scary. Mercedes wasn't ready for a baby. And neither was Sam. Eventho,he would be over the moon about the news of him being a father. He did basically ask her to stop taking her pills a few months ago. ''Mercy,babe you home?'' Sam walked in the bedroom. Mercedes quickly hid the pregnancy test in her dirty clothes hamper. A place she knew Sam wouldn't find it. She wiped her face. Making sure every trace of tear was gone. Opening the bathroom door. She smiled. ''Yeah,I'm home just had a little stomach ache.'' ''I feel better know.'' She lied. ''Oh,babe you want me to fix you some soup?'' Sam hugged Mercedes rubbing her back. ''I'm just tired.'' ''I think a good's night rest will do me fine.'' Mercedes moved from Sam's embrace to lay down in the bed. Sam sensed Mercedes wasn't telling him the whole truth. But,he left it alone. ''Well,you get some rest.'' ''I'll be in the living room watching the game.'' ''Later on if you're still asleep.'' ''I'll wake you up and make you something to eat.'' Sam kissed her forehead leaving theroom. Mercedes went to sleep feeling guilty. That she didn't tell Sam about her being pregnant. But,she still needed official word from her doctor. Which she was going to see as soon as possible. Mercedes closed her eyes.

Friday 7 p.m. Mercedes had just gotten home. From her doctors apartment. Which was a little later than she expected. Her doctor confirmed. Mercedes was 3 weeks pregnant. As she drove home. Finally mustering up the courage. Mercedes was going to tell Sam. That she was pregnant with his baby. Sam would be home in an hour. Mercedes got out her car. ''Dammit Sam.'' ''He always forget's to move the trash can.'' ''To the damn sidewalk!'' Mercedes had to move the trash can so she could park her car. Not seeing the speeding car headed right for her. She was hit head on. The impact of the car hitting her. Full speed. Mercedes body flew in mid air. She landed on her stomach. Mercedes wasn't moving. ''Fuck!'' ''You hit her.'' ''Karofsky!'' Stevie opened the car door. Checking Mercedes for a pulse. She wasn't breathing. ''Stevie we got to go man.'' ''The police are probably on their way!'' Mercedes was bleeding from her head. It was so much blood. Stevie turned Mercedes on her back attempting to do cpr. But,it wasn't working. ''Stevie what the fuck man,we got to go now!'' ''Stevie let's go!'' Karofsky shouted from the drivers seat. ''Man,we got to go.'' ''Leave him!'' Rick the stick yelled from the back seat. Stevie continued desperately trying to bring Mercedes back. ''Sorry,kid I got to go!'' Karofsky sped off. Leaving Stevie. Stevie hands,shirt and pants were covered in Mercedes blood. Even when he tried cpr on Mercedes. It was no use her air way was blocked. Blood pouring from her mouth also. Which met internal bleeding. People started to come outside their apartments noticing the scene. ''Somebody help me please!'' He yell. People starting pulling out their cell phones calling 911. Sam was in a great mood and had some great news to tell Mercedes. But,all that changed when he pulled up to the apartment. He couldn't really see anything,because of the crowd of people. They were standing over a body laying on the ground in the middle of the street. Sam got out his car.

He walked over to see what happened. Sam nearly passed out. Seeing Mercedes on the ground. Blood everywhere. She wasn't moving. Stevie trying to resuscitate Mercedes. His rage took over. Sam pushed bystanders out the way. He pounced on Stevie. ''What did you do?!'' ''What did you do Stevie?!'' ''Why,no please not her please!'' ''Why,did you hurt her?'' Sam sobbed. He let go of his brother neck. Stevie gasped for air. He had a big red mark around his neck. From where Sam was choking him. Sam crawled to Mercedes body on the ground. She was lifeless. ''Mercy wake up!'' ''Come on babe.'' ''Please don't do this to me!'' Blood all over his hands and clothes now. He tried to pick her up. To get her in his car. But,he was so weak. Sam couldn't move. So he held Mercedes lifeless body in his arms. Stevie still gasping for air. Just looked at his brother crying. Holding Mercedes in his arms. He never saw Sam cry like this. Not even this hard. When their father was killed. The crowd of people looked on. Feeling sorry for Sam. The ambulance arrived. Sir,we need to help her. ''Please let us.'' Sam didn't want the paramedics to touch Mercedes. ''She has serious injuries.'' ''Sir,we need to help her now!'' Then the police came. Ordering all the bystanders to move across the street. Sam tried to fight the police. But,gave up. And the paramedics. Started working on Mercedes right there in the middle of the street. They cleared her airway. Got a breathing tube in started cpr. ''We got a pulse!'' The paramedics stated. ''It's very weak.'' ''We need to get her to the hospital now!'' They put Mercedes lifeless body on a stretcher and carried her into the back of the ambulance. They asked Sam if he was coming. Sam nodded getting into the back of the ambulance. He left Stevie with the police. The police questioned Stevie. But,didn't arrest him. They gave him a ride to the hospital. Mercedes was rushed off to the emergency room. Sam was also questioned by the police. He was so out of it. Nothing they asked. He could answer. All they knew was he was her girlfriend. Stevie asked the police if he could make a call. Stevie called his mother. She rushed to the hospital with Stacey. Sam was out of he didn't know his mother and sister where there. Kurt along with her parents were listed as contact. In a invent that something serious ever happened to Mercedes. Kurt and Mercedes parents were contacted. Kurt and Blaine drove as fast as they could to the hospital.

Mercedes parents were in Ohio. So,they couldn't be there at the moment. But,Vincent and Christine would be in Los Angeles before noon hit. Kurt was so distraught. Blaine had to call all their friends to tell them. What happened to Mercedes. They all rushed to make it to the hospital as fast as they could. The doctor came to the waiting room. Everyone was there. Sam,Mary,Stacey,Stevie. All of Mercedes closest friends. And the police. ''Um,can I speak to the person in charge of caring for Mercedes Jones.'' ''Since she's unable to speak for herself at this moment.'' ''That would be him.'' Kurt pointed to Sam who looked lost. Technically Kurt was in charge of making decisions for Mercedes. If she was hurt and couldn't represent herself and her parents weren't there to have a say. But,Sam had become like family to Mercedes so Kurt trusted Sam. ''Sir,I'm .'' Sam looked up at the doctor. His eyes were fire red. ''Ms. Jones.'' Has multiple life threatening wounds. Her head injury was a major concern. ''But,we did a ct scan.'' ''There's no brain injury.'' Everybody thanked god for that. ''She does have four broken ribs.'' ''Her left arm is sprung.'' ''Both of her legs are bruised.'' ''And I'm sorry due to her internal bleeding.'' ''Ms. Jones lost her baby.'' Dr. Lewis finished. Everyone looked confused. ''What baby?'' Tina asked. ''Mercedes was atlaest 3 weeks pregnant.'' ''But,injuries suffered from the car accident.'' ''She was bleeding internally and miscarried the fetus.'' Everyone started to cry. Sam whole body his everything his being was in a rage. He got up. Darkness was in his eyes. He headed towards Stevie. Stevie knew what was coming. He couldn't plead or reason with Sam. Sam was going to kill him. Sam grabbed Stevie by the shirt repeating bashing Stevie face into the glass wall. Mary screamed. Because,he was going to witness her son kill his brother. Stacey just consoled her mother. The police held Sam back. Stevie face was all bloody. With deep cuts. From the glass wall. All Mercedes friends were shocked. At Sam's actions. But,if he was attacking his own. Brother then they knew. Stevie had something to do with it. ''I'm going to fucking kill you!'' ''You here me Stevie!'' The police held Sam back. ''We need a nurse out her now!'' Dr. Lewis shouted walking over to Stevie who's face was bloody and cut up. ''I'm sorry Sam.'' ''It was Karofsky.'' ''He hit Mercedes.'' ''He said that we were just going to scare her.'' ''So she would dump you.'' ''And you would come back to the brotherhood.'' ''I didn't know he would actually try and kill her!' Stevie said as more and more blood gushed from his face. ''You're all dead.'' Sam shouted his threat. Stevie was handcuffed to a bed inside the hospital by the police. While,they treated his wounds. Sam was on the loose. He left the hospital. Mary feared the worst Sam was going to do exactly what he said. Kill them all.

Sam was not in his right mind. He was out for vengeance. The only thing on his mind was hurt the people that hurt Mercedes. And the child they lost. Sam needed guns. And being a ex-criminal he knew where to go. To get em. Sam brought 5 illegal guns over 900 rounds of ammo. From an old gun dealer. That sold illegal guns hot off the streets. He was going to kill Lex,Karofsky all the rest of the members of the brotherhood and anybody else that got in his way. Before Sam went on his killing spree. He stop by Mercedes apartment. His car was still parked where he left it. Her car was still parked where she left. Sam took both of their car keys out the ignition. Locked the doors. And went inside the apartment. He wouldn't to be there one lat time. Because,Sam was about to commit murder again. And this time he wasn't coming back. He probably would get life in prison this time. Sam could care less. This was for Mercedes and the child they lost. Sam sat the gun bag on the bed. With held all five guns fully loaded. With the extra ammo. He went to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror. Starring at himself. ''I'm sorry,Mercy.'' ''Please forgive me.'' ''God please forgive!'' Sam turned the faucet on. Washing his face and hands. He reached for a towel and accidentally knocked over. Mercedes dirty clothes hamper. The pregnancy test along with the box fall to the floor. On top the dirty clothes. Sam picked the test up. ''Positive.'' He read it aloud. The tears fall from his face. Sam held noise voices talking. He was in the bath room. He quietly. walked into the bedroom. Open his gunboat taking out his 45 pistol. He armed for Mercedes apartment door. Who ever was coming thru was good as dead. Kurt opened the door Sam fired a shot off. ''Jesus!'' Kurt screamed. Hitting the apartment floor. Sam messed him by a inch of his life. Kurt,Puck,Mike and Santana all went out to check on Sam where abouts. While,every else stayed at the hospital with Mercedes. ''What the fuck man?'' ''Have you lost it?'' ''You just shot at Kurt!'' Puck shouted at Sam who was now standing a few feet away with the gun still pointed at them. ''Sam put the gun down.'' ''We're all your friends and we care about you.'' Mike tried to reason with him. ''So….what now huh?'' ''You gonna shoot us?!'' Santana glared at Sam. Santana chill he has a fucking gun pointed at us! Puck warned Santana. ''Nwah,he ain't gonna do it.'' ''He's too bent on getting revenge on those bastards.'' ''To waste another bullet on us!'' Santana looked at Puck. Remember this while you out killing. ''Mercedes is fucking fighting for her life in the hospital right now.'' ''And you're the man she loves.'' ''Who's supposed to be by her side.'' ''Instead you take the coward way out!'' Santana shouted at Sam. Getting in his face. Both Mike and Puck pulled Santana behind them. Sam was not in his right mind. He could very well hurt them if he wanted to. ''I'm not a fucking coward.'' ''And It's best you four leave now.'' Sam lowered his gun. Putting it behind his back. Walking away from. Kurt,Puck,Mike and Santana. Closing Mercedes bedroom door. ''Look Sam is out of his mind right now.'' ''And he has a fucking gun.'' ''Which I almost got shot with.'' ''Let's go now!'' ''What ever he chooses to do.'' ''Let's hope he can live with it''…..Kurt told his friends walking out Mercedes apartment. Sam grabbed his gun bag. Shut the bedroom door. Took one last look at the apartment and left…..


	6. Out For Blood

''Did you guys find Sam?'' Tina asked. Kurt,Mike,Puck and Santana finally made it back to the hospital. Neither one of them wanted to answer. Sam wasn't Sam at this point. ''So,did you find him?'' Tina asked again. Nobody made eye contact with Tina. And it was starting to piss her off. She blow out a frustrated gash. ''Alright,so I guess I'm talking to myself.'' ''Because,I swear some of my closest friends and boyfriend are standing right in front of me!'' ''Puck what happened?'' He shook his head going to lean against the waiting room wall. Tina rolled her eyes at him. Kurt? ''You never hold your tongue.'' ''When something important happens.'' ''Where is Sam?'' Kurt couldn't speak either he just walked off. Taking a seat. ''Unbelievable!'' Tina said. ''Mike,and you better answer me.'' ''What the hell happened?'' ''Where the fuck is Sam!'' ''Mercedes is basically lying on her death bed and he's nowhere to be found!'' ''Tina he I can't….'' Mike stuttered. ''Look Sam is fucking insane.'' ''He's gone,okay.'' ''We went to the apartment looking for him.'' ''Kurt almost got shot by Sam.'' ''And he probably would've killed all of us.'' ''If we wouldn't have left!'' Santana yelled at Tina walking off. Tina was shocked and didn't ask anything else. ''He's going to kill them.'' Mary said walking into the waiting room. ''I know my son.'' ''They hurt Mercedes.'' ''He's in love with her.'' ''I've never seen Sam love a woman before.'' ''The way he loves Mercedes.'' Mary heard Tina asking where Sam was. When she was walking back from the cafeteria where the rest of the group was.''I can't let him do it.'' ''He would go to prison for the rest of his life.'' ''We would never see him again.'' ''And if Mercedes pulls thru she would be heartbroken.'' ''I have to stop him!'' Mary began to walk to the elevator.

''Mom!'' Stacey shouted running towards here. ''Where are you going?'' Stacey asked. ''Stacey I want you to stay here.'' ''Go check on Stevie.'' ''I need to get to Sam.'' Mary told her daughter. ''No,mom it's to dangerous.'' ''Those people are murderers!'' ''Sam wouldn't want you to get involved.'' Stacey pleaded with her mother. ''Stacey I love you.'' ''And if I don't come back''…. ''No!'' ''Don't say it!'' Stacey broke down. Tina,Mike,Kurt and Puck all watched the emotional scene play out like a well scripted movie. Mary stepped in the elevator leaving. Stacey fell to the hospital floor weeping. Tina comforted Stacey as she cried in sorrow. ''What's going on did something happen to Mercedes?!'' Quinn asked on the verge of tears. Quinn,Blaine,Santana,and Brittany. Had just come back from eating at the cafeteria. They all waited for the bad news that Mercedes didn't make it. Waiting for Tina to say those words. ''No,Mercedes is alive barely holding on.'' ''But,she's alive guys.'' ''This is about Sam.'' Tina told her friends holding Stacey in her arms. ''Is he dead,yet?'' Santana said rolling her eyes. ''Santana chill.'' Quinn warned her. Santana shrugged. Brittany rubbed her back. Trying to calm her. ''What happened to Sam?'' Blaine asked. ''He's lost it.'' ''And he's going to kill those responsible for hurting Mercedes.'' ''Mary is going to try and talk in out of it.'' ''But,that want work.'' ''Sam is out for blood!'' A shaken Kurt answered Blaine question. Blaine gave Kurt a much needed hug. This night was a hell of a storm. And it was just the beginning of what's to come. ''Puck where are you going?'' Mike had caught him sneaking off to the hospital elevator. ''Look I'm going to bring Sam back here.'' ''Even if I have to take a damn bullet for it!'' ''I can't let you go alone.'' ''I'm coming.''

Both Puck and Mike snuck off. Without telling anybody they were going. Because,they knew. Their girlfriend and friends would stop them. ''Man Tina is going to kill me!'' Mike said getting into Puck's pick up truck. ''Well look on the bright side.'' ''Tina will kill you.'' ''But,Quinn will cut me off from no sex.'' ''So I'll probably have it worse!'' Puck always has to make a joke. When something serious is happening. Mike shook his head. ''Guys both Puck and Mike are gone.'' ''I think they went after Sam and Mary.'' Brittany told everybody. ''I'm going to kill Mike.'' ''When he get's back here!'' Tina was beyond pissed that Mike would put his life in danger. ''Oh, ass will be in dog house for sure!'' Quinn added. Deep down inside Tina and Quinn also prayed that Mike,Puck to come back to them safe and sound. Puck stopped in a mysterious neighborhood. ''Dude,where the hell are we?'' Mike asked a little scared. ''Just relax.'' ''I'll be right back.'' ''Keep the doors locked.'' Mike sat there. Wondering what the hell Puck was up to. 15 mins. later Puck appeared with a large back pack. He didn't say a word to Mike. He just handed Mike the large back pack. Puck started the car up and drove off. Mike was freaking out. Puck turned on the car light as he drove. ''Open the back pack Mike.'' Puck told him. Mike didn't question he opened the back pack. ''Holly shit!'' ''Dude where the hell did you get all these guns from?!'' ''The real question can you shot?" Puck eyed Mike. ''I will if I have to.'' Mike eyed Puck back. ''Good.'' ''Because,we are both about to get involved in some heavy deep shit!'' ''These racist murders are nothing to play with.'' ''You shoot to kill.'' ''Cause,they want think twice about shooting you!'' Puck told Mike in is most sincere tone of voice. Mike knew Puck was serious. Puck stopped the car a few blocks away from hangout place. Of the brotherhood. Puck gave Mike three loaded guns. And he had three loaded guns. ''Sam is going to owe us big time for this shit.'' Puck said to Mike.

Meanwhile….Inside the ''Brotherhood.'' ''Please don't kill me man.'' ''It was Lex!'' ''He ordered me to take the girl out!'' Karofsky begged for his life. Sam had the semi automatic pointed to his face. Rick the stick was on the ground. Screaming in pain. Sam had shot him in both knee caps. When he tried to run and escape. The other members of the brotherhood laid scattered around the house either dead or barely alive. Sam went on a killing spree. ''Sam stop don't do it son!'' ''Mom what are you doing here?!'' ''Get out of here you shouldn't be here.'' ''I don't want you to see this.'' ''Go!'' Sam shouted at his mother as he aimed the gun at Karofsky head. ''Shit!'' ''Man looks like Sam has already done damage.'' Puck said. As he and Mike walked in the house. Bodies everywhere. Some barely alive. ''Wait I here people shouting.'' ''Upstairs!'' Mike told Puck. They both ran upstairs as fast as they could. ''Sammy,please don't do this.'' ''We can leave.'' ''Mercedes needs you please!'' Mary pleaded with her son. Sam shook his head. Cocking the gun back. His hand on the trigger. ''Come on man please.'' ''Listen to your mom.'' Karofsky had the nerve to speak again. Sam batted him in the mouth with the base of his gun. Causing,Karofsky to spit up blood. ''Shut the fuck up!'' Sam told Karofsky. Puck and Mike came running thru the door. Sam on instinct pointed grabbed his pistol from his back pointing it at the door. With the semi automatic still pointed directly at Karofsky's head. ''Woah,it's us man.'' Puck and Mike. ''Fuck,who else came looking for me?!'' Sam shouted in anger. ''Dude,you need to leave with us now.'' ''Mercedes is barely holding on.'' ''And the police is going to be here.'' Puck told Sam. ''Sam please listen.'' ''Mercedes wouldn't want you to throw your life away on these bastards!'' Mary begged her son again. ''Mike can you take my mom outside and shut the door.'' ''Sam….please don't.'' Mary cried as Mike grabbed her hand shutting the door behind them.

''Sam man we need to go.'' ''The cops will be here any minute now.'' ''This bastard ain't worth it.'' Puck trying to get Sam to leave before the police came. Sam with his finger on the trigger. Stared down at Karofsky. Karofsky closed his eyes. Sam wanted to pull the trigger so bad. He was right on the edge. But,killing Karosky would bring him no satisfactory. Sam wanted Lex. It might take a year or five years from now. No matter how long it took. Sam was going to find Lex and kill him. Lowering his gun. ''Open your eyes.'' ''You coward.'' Sam ordered Karofsky. Karofsky shaking pissing himself. Opened his eyes. ''You sad pitiful bastard.'' ''Hit a innocent woman then piss yourself.'' ''Get up!'' Sam shouted. Karofsky quickly stood on his feet. ''I know you know where Lex is.'' ''Tell him I'm coming for him.'' ''And when I find him.'' ''He's dead.'' ''I'm going to put a fucking bullet in his head!'' Sam told Karofsky. All Karofsky could do was nod his head in fear. Sam with his hand on his semi. Delivering a strong blow to Karofsky in the gut with the base of the gun. Karofsky hit the floor in pain. ''Sam let's go now!'' Puck grabbed his jacket pulling him out the door. ''Sam!'' Mary grabbed her son hugging him tight. ''Guys,I can here the police siren getting closer.'' ''We got to get out of here now!'' Mike nervous wiping sweat from his forehead. ''I know a secret back door passage to get out of here.'' ''We don't have to go thru the front door.'' ''Come on follow me.'' Sam held his mother hand. Puck and Mike followed. They all made it to Puck's truck. Puck started the engine up. ''We need to get rid of these guns.'' Sam told Puck. ''I know a place where we can dump them.'' Puck said keeping his eyes on the road. Mary leaned her head on Sam's shoulder. She was just happy her son was alive. Before they headed back to the hospital. Sam had to change clothes at Mercedes apartment. Because,he had dryad blood stains all over him. Rushing thru the hospital Sam,Mary,Puck and Mike. Headed for the floor Mercedes was on. ''Fuck,the police are up there and their questioning everybody.'' Puck saw the police when he turned the corner first. Before they could make it to Mercedes room. Sam,Mary,Mike and Puck all were hiding along the corner of the wall. ''I'll go out there first.'' ''Then you three go down to the cafeteria grab some food.'' ''Pretend like you were down there the whole time eating.'' Mary told them walking away. Puck,Sam and Mike left.

''This isn't going to work.'' ''Were all going to prison.'' ''Tina is going to kick my ass man!'' Mike said. Holding food in his hand. As he Sam and Puck took the elevator up to Mercedes room. ''Look we'll be fine.'' ''I know a good friend of mines that works here in the hospital.'' ''Jacob Ben Israel.'' ''He'll cover for us.'' ''The video footage will look like we've been in the hospital the whole time.'' ''Relax Mike.'' ''We're good.'' ''Just keep cool.'' Puck gave his friend some great news. That calmed his nerves. Sam was quiet. He could careless about the police. He was thinking about Mercedes. The elevator door opened. The police were gone. Everyone were waiting outside Mercedes room. Her parents had arrived. Vincent and Christine faces said it all they were devastated. Sam walked in the room. Vincent didn't look at him he walked out. Because,if he looked at Sam's face, He was going to kill him. That's how mad he was. ''Christine I''…. Sam couldn't finish his sentenced. Christine slapped his face so hard. The impact sounded thru out the hospital room. Everybody heard and saw the scene. Christine walked out the room. Kissing her daughter's cheek. Tears immediately fell from Sam's eyes. That smack in the face wasn't what made Sam cry. The moment he saw Mercedes laying lifeless in that hospital bed. Machines pumping oxygen into her lunges. All those needles pumping med's into her body. Sam broke down. He got on his knee's and prayed. ''God don't take her from me.'' ''I love her soo much.'' ''She's a great person.'' ''She doesn't deserve this.'' Sam stayed by Mercedes side. As long as possible before her parents came back. And Sam was kicked out the room. Sam left without a fight. But,he'd be damned if they thought. He would leave Mercedes alone forever. Morning came. The shooting at the brother hood made local news. And national news. Nobody was talking. The police had no idea who did the shooting. Resulting in over 10 people shot dead. Karofsky disappeared.

4 weeks later….Mercedes was still in the hospital. But,things got better. She woke up. Everybody was beyond grateful. Mercedes ribs still were healing. Her left arm was almost completely healed from being sprung. Both her legs were heal. Sam took her on daily 20 min walks around the hospital so she could get used to walking again. And helped. Sam felt guilty. Mercedes told him that this wasn't his fault. The monsters that did this to her was to blame. Sam told Mercedes everything. That Lex ordered Karofsky to kill her. As much as it pained Sam. Sam also told Mercedes his brother Stevie was involved. Stevie had been in a juvenile detention maximum security center. Ever since he confessed to having something to do with Mercedes hit and run. He was lucky not to be charged with vehicle homicide. Because,if Mercedes had died. Stevie was going down. For everything. The police still hadn't found Karofsky or Rick the stick. And Lex. All three of them were wanted. Sam knew they were in hiding. And Sam was ready for when they decided to show themselves. Sam is going to get his revenge. Sooner are later. They can't hide forever. But,for now. Sam is just focused on taking care of Mercedes. The most important person in his life. Tomorrow was the day Mercedes could go home. Sam was her servant. Anything she needed. He was going to be there. ''Wow.'' ''The apartment seems so different.'' Mercedes smirked. Sam held her by the waist walking her to the bedroom. Helping her in bed. ''Just relax babe.'' ''I'll bring you some soup.'' Sam kissed her forehead. ''Sammy,I don't want soup.'' ''I've been eating that for a month now.'' ''Can I just have pizza or cheeseburger with fries please!'' Mercedes pouted. ''She is too cute.'' Sam thought. ''If you eat the soup now.'' ''I promise for the rest of the night I'll give you want ever you want to eat.'' Sam bargained with Mercedes. ''Fine.'' ''I'll eat the damn soup.'' Mercedes pouted again. Folding her arms. ''I love you.'' Sam walked off to fix her soup.

Another month had passed and Mercedes was at 100% recovery. The doctors were impressed that she healed so fast. Sam was beyond delighted that Mercedes was just alive and breathing. He never wanted to witness the love of his life. Laying on the ground lifeless. We they go back to the apartment. Sam wanted to do something special for Mercedes. The only thing he could think of was cook a grand dinner. So he did. ''Is everything okay?'' ''It's not to spicy or anything?'' ''Maybe I should could cooked something else.'' ''You want something else?'' Sam was talking so fast. ''Sam.'' ''Stop.'' ''Everything is perfect.'' ''You're perfect.'' 'I love the dinner.'' Sam took a deep breath. ''I just….'' He stuttered. ''I don't want to disappoint you.'' ''I let you down that night.'' Sam looked at his plate of food. Mercedes heart dropped. ''Sam look at me.'' He looked at Mercedes. ''It's not your fault.'' ''Please don't blame yourself.'' ''I love you,and I know in my heart you would never hurt me like that.'' Sam started to cry. Mercedes got up from he sit to console him. After dinner. It was movie time. ''So what do you want to watch Mercy?'' Sam asked. ''Anything,but Avatar.'' Mercedes joked. ''Ha ha funny.'' Sam pretended to be annoyed. He put the movie in. And sat on the couch next to Mercedes. She snuggled close to him. Mercedes didn't last long into the movie. She feel asleep. Sam turned the movie off. Picking Mercedes up. Heading for bed. When Sam made it to the room. He gently laid Mercedes on her back. Kissing her on the lips. Before he could release the kiss. Mercedes deeper it. Causing Sam to moan. When there lips finally parted a smack sounded thru the darkness of the bedroom. ''Sam.'' ''I want a baby.'' Mercedes whispered in his ear. Sam turned the lap on the night stand on. Mercedes sat up. He glared at her. In confusion. Because,they never actually once talked about the baby. Mercedes miscarried due to the hit and run. ''Mercedes I want to give you another baby.'' ''But,maybe it's too soon.'' ''To try again for another.'' Sam said trying to tell Mercedes. That this wasn't the right time to have a baby. Mercedes shook her head. ''You know what forget it!'' Mercedes said with attitude. Pulling the covers close to her body. ''Why are you mad at me Mercedes?'' Sam asked Mercedes pulling the covers off her body. ''Sam just leave me alone,okay.'' Mercedes snatched the covers back. ''No.'' ''I want to know Mercedes?''

''Okay fine.'' Mercedes sat back up. ''I got pregnant,but I wasn't truly ready.'' ''And I knew that.'' ''I was scared.'' ''But, I knew you would be there for me.'' ''And I was going to tell you that night….but.'' Mercedes held her head down tears falling from her eyes. Sam pulled her close. ''I'm so sorry babe.'' ''I would've been so happy to know that I was going to be a father.'' ''I swear babe.'' Sam started crying. ''It's okay.'' ''It's okay Sam.'' Mercedes started to kiss his neck. Sam got on top of Mercedes. Things got hot and heavy fast. Clothes were off. Sam was between Mercedes thighs. He looked in her eyes. ''Are you sure you want this?'' Sam asked Mercedes. ''Yes,Sam I want it.'' ''I want to have a family with you.'' Sam entered Mercedes. She bit down on his back. He hissed. Continuing to thrust in and out. They made love for hours and hours. Every time Sam would cum. He was imaging what the baby would look like. Knowing that this wasn't just sex. To have sex. But,they were doing this for a purpose. Made the both of them cherish this intimate moment even more. Mercedes knew that feeling. Waking up sick in the morning. Barely holding anything down. Mercedes brought a pregnancy test. Took it. ''Positive.'' She read the words. Clear as day. Sam sat nervous outside the bathroom door. Mercedes opened the bathroom door. ''We're having a baby babe!'' Mercedes held the test in her hand. Sam face lit up with joy. He hugged her tight. ''I love you soo much!'' ''I'm going to be a daddy!'' Sam held Mercedes not wanting to let go.

9 months later…. Sam held his daughter in his hands. ''You mean everything to me.'' ''You know that?'' She looked every bit like her mother. The brown skin. The black curly hair. The only thing she had from Sam was his nose and the green eyes. And his full lips. ''Yes,daddy's little girl.'' Maddie Evans tugged on her father shirt. ''Sammy come to bed.'' ''And let her rest.'' ''She's gonna be awake all night.'' ''And then I'll be up with her while you're sleeping.'' Mercedes told him from bed. Sam reluctantly put his daughter in her crib. Next to Mercedes side of the bed. Maddie was a week old. And Sam was loving fatherhood already. He hated when he had to get up and leave in the morning for work. Because,that meant he had to leave his family. Also,he was still on alert. Sam hadn't forgotten about Lex and the rest of the brotherhood. He knew they were out there. Watching and waiting. And now that he had a child. Not only a child,but a biracial child. Sam was extremely caution of his surroundings and the people he let in his life. Cause,they could be a danger to his family. ''Babe,I'm home!'' Sam walked thru the door. His smile dropped. There sat Mercedes parents. Sam wasn't on good terms with Vincent or Christine Jones. Not by his choice. But,Sam was done with trying to make peace and kiss their asses. ''I mean who the fuck do they think they are.'' Sam thought to himself. Glaring at Mercedes parents in disgust as they held their new granddaughter. ''Sammy you made it home.'' Mercedes came from the bedroom. Dressed up nice.

She could see Sam wasn't pleased at the sight of his father and mother in-laws. ''Mom,dad I need to talk to Sam for a sec.'' Mercedes grabbed Sam's hand. She closed the bedroom door behind them. ''What the hell are they doing here?'' Sam asked Mercedes clearly upset. ''Sam my parents are here to make peace.'' ''They want to talk and go out as a family for dinner.'' Mercedes told Sam. Sam really didn't want to. But,he couldn't say no to Mercedes and those dull eyes. Sam sat in the fancy restaurant. Unengaged in the conversation between. Mercedes and her parents. He could care less. All he really wanted to do was be at home with his family. Sam excused himself to the men's restroom. He was walking into the door and that's all he could remember. Somebody had hit him in the back of the head. ''Sam''…. ''Babe,wake up!'' Sam could here Mercedes voice. But,it was so hard to open his eyes. And once he did. His vision was so blurred. When Sam's eye sight finally came too. Mercedes,Vincent, Christine and the manager of the restaurant all stood over Sam. ''Ouch.'' Sam hissed the back of his head was sore. From where the unknown attacker hit him. ''Sam do you remember anything?'' ''I got worried when you didn't come back to the table.'' Mercedes hugged Sam close. ''I'm fine.'' ''I just want to go home.''Mercedes parents went back to there hotel. Sam and Mercedes picked their daughter up from Quinn and Pucks. Mercedes put Maddie in her crib. She went to sleep quietly after her bottle. ''Sam we need to talk.'' ''Someone attacked you.'' Mercedes said resting her head on his shoulder. ''I know.'' ''It was a member of the brotherhood.'' ''I found this note in my pants pocket.'' Sam handed the note to Mercedes. ''We need to go to the police.''

''No,Mercedes the police can't help.'' ''I can't trust the police.'' He told Mercedes. ''They haven't even found Karofsky and he's the one that hit you!'' ''Sam I'm scared.'' Mercedes shaking. Sam pulled her close. ''I promise you.'' ''I'll protect you and our daughter. ''These bastards will go away once and for all.'' Mercedes fall asleep. Sam sat up reading the note over and over again. The more he read it the more he was pissed. The next day. Mercedes and Sam decided that they were going to move. Because,the apartment wasn't secure enough. And they didn't want to take any chances. So house hunting they went. Sam and Mercedes found a beautiful house. In a gated community. It was expensive. But,Sam feel better that his family would be safer. By the end of the week. Mercedes and Sam were in their new house. Things were looking up for them. But,in the back of Sam's mind. The brotherhood and the threat they pose was always there. Sam was ready to defend his family by any means necessary. If that means he had to kill again then so be it. No one was going to hurt Mercedes again. And especially his daughter. Mercedes wanted to have a house warming party. Just close friends. Sam only agreed. Because,he knew Mercedes needed a stress release. And hanging with their friends would relax her. The house warming party was fun. Mercedes enjoyed herself. Sam had a great time too. Hanging with their friends just laughing acting like little kids. It helped that their mind off the madness that is the brotherhood. As Sam laid in was content with his life. Never did he ever thought. He would fall for a woman so hard. And a Black woman at that. Knowing his past. This life was totally far from what he thought he'd be. Sam wouldn't trade it for anything.

1 year later….

Things had quiet down. The brotherhood had went back into hiding. That didn't fool Sam not one bit. Life was still great. Maddie had grown so much. She was now 1 years old and talking. Mercedes and Sam couldn't get Maddie to stop talking. But,they loved that their daughter was so talkative. Eventho,all her words didn't make much sense. It just came out as baby gibberish. Most of the time. ''Babe,I'm going to take Maddie to the store and get ice-cream,okay.'' Sam shouted from the door with the keys in his hand. ''Daddy ice-cream!'' Maddie jumped up and down. Happy. Mercedes came from the kitchen she was cooking dinner. ''Sam please don't let her eat the ice-cream.'' ''Until she has dinner.'' ''It'll ruined her appetite.'' Mercedes warned him. ''I want babe.'' ''We'll be right back.'' Sam gave Mercedes a quick kiss on the lips. Leaving out the door with Maddie. ''Guess what Maddie?'' ''Daddy has a surprise for mommy.'' Sam told his daughter. Maddie looked confused. ''Ice-cream daddy.'' ''Daddy surprise for mommy is ice-cream!'' Maddie cheered. Sammy laughed at his daughter excitement. Granted ice-cream is always a delicious surprise. But,Sam was planning on proposing to Mercedes. He had everything planned out. Sam even got blessings to marry Mercedes from both her parents. ''Alright,Maddie we're here!'' Sam unhooked his daughter from her car seat. Picking her up. Walking into the grocery store. ''Okay,Maddie what flavor do you want?'' Sam put his daughter down to open the freezer. And just that split second. She was gone. ''Maddie!'' Sam shouted in a panic. He turned the corner. On the candy isle there stood. Stevie talking to Maddie. Sam was shocked to see his brother. It had been a year. Since he'd seen Stevie. Stevie had grown taller. Put on some muscle mass. And his hair was longer stopping at his shoulder. ''Maddie come here baby!'' Sam called his daughter. She immediately. Ran towards her father. ''Daddy candy.'' ''Maddie what have I told you about running off.'' Sam fussed at his daughter. But,never took his eyes off his brother. Stevie was lost for words. He was in the candy isle when this little Black toddler. Appeared reaching for candy. Stevie thought nothing of it. He did wonder where the hell was her parents. Never in a million years. Would Stevie think it was actually his niece he would be seeing for the first time ever. He didn't even know Sam and Mercedes had a child together.

''Come on we got to get home.'' Sam didn't even address Stevie. He turned his back. Holding his daughter in his arms. Kissing her on the cheek. Maddie waved her little hands at Stevie. He waved back. As both his brother and niece turned the corner. Sam was in deep thought. The whole drive home. ''When the fuck did he get out.'' ''Juvenile detention!'' Sam was going to have a long talk with his mother. Because,Mary was the only one that visited and talked daily with Stevie on the phone. When he was locked up. Sam had cut Stevie completely out his life. And now that he was out. Nothing was going to change. Sam couldn't see himself forgiving Stevie for what he did and the part he played and Mercedes nearly dying. And the lost of his first child. Too much for Sam to look past. In his book Stevie was unforgivable. Sam finally made it home. Maddie in one arm and the ice-cream in the other. ''Took you guys long enough.'' Mercedes was sitting on the couch watching t.v. Sam smiled at Mercedes. ''I'll put the ice-cream in the fridge.'' Maddie went to go sit on the couch with her mother. ''So,Maddie had fun getting ice-cream with daddy?'' Mercedes asked her daughter. Playing in her long curly locks. Maddie shook her head. Smiling. ''I saw two daddy's.'' Mercedes was confused. ''Two daddy's?'' ''What the heck does that mean?'' But,she brushed it off. And just thought it was some type of baby talk. That didn't mean anything. ''Babe,I'm hungry and the food smells good.'' Sam sat on the couch with his family. ''Well,let's eat guys.'' Mercedes got up. Heading for the kitchen. Sam and Maddie followed. After dinner. Maddie was off to bed. Mercedes and Sam made love. Then cuddled. Mercedes fall asleep. Sam couldn't sleep. His mind still heavy with thought.

The next day. Sam was on his lunch break at work. He told his mother to meet him at local cafe. Sam waited patiently. He had some many questions to ask his mother. So little time. But,he didn't want to talk over the phone. And having this conversation at his house was out the question. Mercedes was there with Maddie. And Sam didn't want to go to his mother's house and talk. Because,he had a feeling that's where Stevie was staying. Sam sipped his coffee. Mary walked thru the cafe door. Mary sat don't. ''When did Stevie get out?'' Sam didn't waste no time he got right to it. Staring at his mother. Sam waited for her response. ''How did you know Stevie was out of juvenile detention Sam?'' Sam rolled his eyes already annoyed. ''Mom that's not what I asked.'' Sam said trying not to get pissed at his mother. ''Stevie has been out for a month now.'' ''He's changed Sam.'' ''Stevie is not that naive,reckless, out of control teenager no more.'' Mary said trying to convoke her oldest son. Sam shook his head. He couldn't believe his mother didn't tell him that Stevie was out. Maybe we can sit down and have dinner as a family. ''You,Mercedes,Maddie all of us.'' ''Sam you need to forgive''…. Mary told her son. No. That will never happen. Stevie made his choice to be with them over his family. And look what happen I almost lost the woman I love.'' ''And I lost a child.'' ''I can't forgive Stevie.'' ''And I don't know if there will ever be a time,I can literally stand to be in the same place as him.'' ''For more than a second.'' Sam told his mom. ''I understand.'' ''Sam,but you did things in the past.'' ''That I know you're not proud of.'' ''And you were given a second chance at life.'' ''Don't you think Stevie deserves a second chance?'' Mary had a point. But,Stevie wounds are still fresh on Sam. And at this point Sam didn't have a brother. After Sam's talk with his mother. He headed back to work. Stevie was registered back into high school. His senior year. A month back in public school. Back to chaos.

Stevie wanted to go back. He told his mother. Staying home being home school felt like he was trapped in juvenile detention again. He needed to be intergraded back into society after being locked down for a year. It was a hard year of torture. Stevie had to go to hours of psycho therapy. His visiting hours and phone privileges. Were monitored and very short. Stevie made a few friends. But,missed being free. That's the price he payed for being hard head. Being back in society. Actually made him wish he was still locked away. It was weird mixed emotions altogether. Cause,now he had to feel. The hurt and pain he caused. Stevie missed Sam a lot. And he actually would like to be apart of his niece life. Obviously,his mother and sister. Knew about Sam and Mercedes having a baby together. He wasn't mad they didn't tell him. He understood why tho. Sam wanted nothing to do with him. And for sure Mercedes felt the same way. Today was going to be Stevie's final day of worry for a long time. It was early in the morning school had just started. Stevie had to use the restroom. Before his first period. He also had a paper due. Which he stayed up all night writing. On America's violent history. How ironic. Stevie thought to himself the first time his english teacher told him want his assignment would be for the week. Stevie had just got thru using the restroom stall. When he heard the gun cock. Stevie had no time to react. The gun went off. Firing hitting him in the chest. Blood splattered everywhere. Stevie laid there on the restroom school floor…

My apologies for future references...For any words that are misspelled. To all those that can bare with me and still read my work. Thanks! I appreciate it... ;)

Also...this is late but I want to give a birthday shout out to my mother. Who pass almost a year ago next month. Her birthday was Jan. 8. RIP mom. And a birthday shout out to myself Jan.17... Capricorns3


	7. No Forgiveness

Sam stared at Mercedes as she slept. In bed next to him. Today was going to be the big day. That Sam popped the question. To Mercedes. Everything was already set. Sam told all their friends his plans of proposing to Mercedes. Sam came up with this fake dinner party. That would be at Tina and Mike's house. Everyone of their friends would be there. Even Mary and Stacey with Maddie. But,Sam would have them come out as a surprise. When he get's down on his knee with the ring in his hand. Sam was so deep in his thoughts. Staring at Mercedes in her sleep. He didn't even noticed that Mercedes had woken up. And now she was looking at Sam like he was a mad man. ''Um,Sam.'' ''Hello?'' Mercedes snapped her fingers in Sam's face. Sam snapped out his daze. ''Oh,babe.'' ''I'm sorry you're just so damn beautiful when you're asleep.'' ''I got a habit of just staring at you.'' Sam said rubbing his hands along the soft skin of Mercedes belly. ''You're such a weirdo and creeper Sammy.'' Mercedes said jokingly at Sam. As she attempted to get out of bed. But,Sam wrapped his arms firm around her waist. Pinning Mercedes down kissing her neck. Mercedes moaned. ''Sam I got to get Maddie up and feed her''…. ''Oh shit!'' Mercedes screamed a moan. When Sam started playing with her clit. His fingers caressing her now wet slit going in and out. Mercedes was so wet,hot and ready she couldn't take four play no more. She wanted Sam and she wanted him now. Mercedes frantically pulled Sam's boxers down. He pulled her panties off. Mercedes grabbed Sam's erect manhood. Positioning him inside her. They both hissed. Sam began moving. He looked into Mercedes eyes. She looked back. Words didn't need to be said. But,Sam needed to say these words. ''I love you so much Mercedes.'' He grunted as he continued to moved inside Mercedes. ''I love you too Sam.'' Mercedes told him. Sam came hard. Giving Mercedes every last drop of his seed.

After their early morning hot sex. Mercedes and Sam took a shower together which resulted in another round of hot sex. They finally got out the shower. Mercedes dried her hair first with the blowdryer. Then wrapped her robe around her body. Sam licked his lips watching her from the mirror. Approaching Mercedes from behind. Grabbing squeezing her ass. ''No,no Mr. sex machine.'' ''You had your time to play this morning.'' Mercedes squatted Sam's wandering hands. Sam smirked. ''Don't worry I still got later on tonight to get my freak on!'' He said watching Mercedes ass. As she walked out the bathroom. ''Whatever I'm going to feed our daughter!'' She poked her tongue out at Sam. Teasing him. Sam laughed turning towards the mirror. Using the blowdryer. ''Tonight is the night.'' ''I make her my future wife.'' Sam hummed to himself smiling into the mirror. ''Okay,what does mama's baby want for breakfast?'' Mercedes asked Maddie. ''Ice-cream mommy I want ice-cream!'' Maddie gave her mother that famous smirk. That her father always does. ''You and your father and ice-cream.'' Mercedes told her daughter. Maddie eyebrows frowned. She always does that when someone says something. That she does understand. Mercedes shook her head at her daughter. ''Like father like daughter.'' She thought to herself. ''How about mommy make you some grits.'' ''Then after that you can have all the ice-cream you want?'' Mercedes kissed her daughter on the cheek. Heading for the stove to make the grits. After the grits were done. Mercedes fixed Maddie a bowl. While Maddie ate her breakfast. Mercedes turned the living room t.v. on. She wanted to see what the weather would be like. ''Oh,my god''…..Was all she could say. ''School shooting''….

News reporter: ''Around 8 a.m. this morning.'' ''A student was shot.'' ''17 year old Stevie Evans.'' ''It is unclear what led to this act of violence at this time.'' ''School has been immediately shut down.'' ''An investigation is going on inside the school.'' ''And I will be back with more information.'' ''As soon as I'm allowed to.'' Mercedes turned off the t.v. She was shocked. First when did Stevie get let out of Juvenile detention? And why nobody told her? Second Stevie might be died. Does anybody know he was shot this morning? ''Babe.'' ''What's going on?'' Sam saw Mercedes just standing in the living room. He knew something was wrong. Mercedes looked at him. Her facial expression. Scared him. He walked closer to Mercedes. Hugging her. ''Mercy what's wrong?'' Sam held Mercedes in his arms. ''Sam….it's your brother he.'' Before Mercedes could say anything. The doorbell rung. ''Stay here.'' Sam kissed Mercedes forehead. Going to answer the door. When he opened the door. Mary face was flushed,puffy and red. He could tell his mother had been crying. ''Mom what happened?!'' ''Stevie…. Sam they shot him.'' ''They shot my baby boy Sammy.'' Sam caught his mother when she fell to the floor weeping in sorrow. ''Everything is going to be okay.'' Sam rocked his mother back and forth. Mercedes watched Sam comfort his mother. Her heart ached for Mary. No matter what Stevie did. He still was her child. And Mercedes prayed that she would never feel that heart ache over her child. Sam felt so guilty and regretted not forgiving Stevie. ''Is he going to be okay?'' Mary asked the doctor. Who operated on Stevie gun shot wound. Sam had drove Mary to the hospital. Stacey was in class when the shooting happened. She saw Stevie laying lifeless on the school's restroom floor. Along with the rest of the students. Blood everywhere. Stacey had a nervous breakdown. So Mercedes offered to stay with her at the family house with Maddie. While Mary and Sam was there for Stevie. ''Ma'am at this point Stevie is on life support.'' ''The bullet pieced his left lung and the right lung has collasped.'' ''And he can't breathe on his on.'' The doctor told Mary. Sam held his mother hand. He was going to be here for his family as much as they needed him to be. Mercedes cell rung. It was Sam. ''Hi,babe are you okay?'' Mercedes asked Sam. He didn't answer. So she waited. ''I failed him.'' ''I let him down.'' Sam spoke. As tears ran down his face.

''No,Sam.'' ''You're a great brother.'' ''You tried your best with Stevie.'' ''But,he was stubborn and head head.'' Mercedes tried her best to console a sobbing Sam. ''Mercy, it's not looking good for Stevie.'' He's on life support. ''The bullet went straight thru one of his lungs.'' ''And''…. Sam couldn't say it. His brother was going to die. Mercedes could hear it in his voice. Sam listen to me. I know all hope seems lost. ''But,I want you to trust in god.'' ''And pray for Stevie.'' ''He needs it.'' Sam wiped away his tears. Nodding his head. Mercedes could still hear him crying. ''Sam,I love you.'' She told him. ''I love you to,Mercedes.'' He answered back in a shaky,but firm voice. Their phone conversation ended. Mercedes didn't even noticed her cheeks were wet. From falling tears. She wasn't crying,because Stevie might die. Her heart broke,because of the pain Sam was in. She knows how much Sam loves and cares about his brother. Eventho,Stevie hurt Sam. By his involvement in Mercedes hit and run. As Mercedes wiped the tears from her eyes and cheeks. Stacey walked thru the living room heading for the front door. ''Stacey,where are you going?'' Mercedes asked concerned. ''I need to go to the hospital and be with my brother.'' ''If I stay here sit and wait I'll go crazy!'' Stacey opened the door. Mercedes grabbed her pulling Stacey in for a hug. ''Stacey everything is going to be fine.'' ''But,I don't think going to the hospital is going to do any good.'' Mercedes rubbed Stacey's back. Stacey moved from Mercedes embrace. ''How can you say that?!'' Stacey asked Mercedes with a bit of attitude. Looking at Mercedes. ''What I'm say is''…. ''Your Mother and Brother are there,by Stevie's side.'' ''And right now they…'' ''No.'' Stacey stopped Mercedes mid sentence. ''Look I know you hate Stevie.'' ''But,I'm his sister and my brother might be dead.'' ''I need to be there for him.'' ''He's my brother!'' Stacey wiped her teary eyes. Mercedes felt bad. That Stacey thought she hated Stevie. Eventho,she had every right to hate Stevie. If she wanted too. ''Stacey I don't hate Stevie.'' ''I feel sorry for him.'' ''And yes you're right he is your brother.'' ''So,I'll drive you to the hospital.'' ''Just let me get Maddie.'' ''And I'll take you there.''

The drive to the hospital was fast and quiet. Stacey opened the passenger. Getting out. She looked at Mercedes. ''Are you gonna come up with me?'' ''Stacey I don't think''…. ''Mercedes you're family and I know Sam could use your comfort right about now.'' ''If not for ''Stevie at least be here for Sam.'' Mercedes looked back at her daughter sleeping in her booster seat. She turned off the engine. Got out the drivers seat. Opened the door to get her daughter from car seat. Without a word she look at Stacey. Stacey turned took a deep breath. Heading for the hospital doors. When Mercedes,Maddie and Stacey were in the elevator. Mercedes swayed with her still sleeping daughter back and forth. While,Stacey just closed her eyes. The elevator door opened. Both Mercedes and Stacey looked at each other. Just for a second. Then Stacey walked out first. Mercedes followed behind holding Maddie. They turned a corner. And there was Sam and Mary. Mary was crying while Sam had his arms wrapped away her. Stacey quickly ran over to her mother and oldest brother. ''Is he dead?'' ''Is Stevie dead?!'' She asked gasping for her breath. Mercedes didn't say a word. She just stood across the waiting room. Holding a now woke Maddie. ''Stacey what are you doing here?'' Sam asked her. Still comforting his crying mother. ''What do you mean?!'' ''What am I doing here?!'' ''Stevie's my brother too,you know!'' Stacey screamed at Sam in anger. ''I don't want you to be here for this''…. Sam blow out a fluster gasp. ''Stacey,Stevie is not doing too good.'' ''He isn't breathing on his own.'' ''And we might have to let him go''….. ''No,no,no,no!'' ''Mom,Sam we can't just let him go!'' Stacey cried. Mary hadn't spoken yet. She just continued to cry and shake in Sam's arm. ''Daddy!'' ''I want my daddy!'' Sam heard his daughter crying out for him. ''Is that my baby voice?'' Sam looked up at Stacey questioning her. He never even realized that Mercedes and Maddie was even in the waiting room. Across the the room. Sam let go of his crying mother. ''Stacey sit here with mom.'' ''I'll be back.'' Stacey did as told. ''Daddy!'' Maddie continued out. ''Shush,baby.'' Mercedes swayed back and forth with Maddie. Sam came walking towards them. Mercedes could see the pain all in Sam's face and his eyes. Her heart ached for him. He grabbed Maddie from Mercedes. ''Daddy's here.'' ''Don't cry,okay.'' Sam caressed his daughter's back.

He reached out for Mercedes hands. Mercedes took his. Words didn't need to be spoken. The doctor came back out from Stevie's room. Sam held his daughter in his arm. With his other hand holding Mercedes hand. They walked over to the other side of the waiting room. To hear what the doctor had to say. ''Stevie is still not breathing on his on.'' ''But,his brain function is normal.'' ''The biggest concern.'' ''Is if Stevie is taking off the the ventilator.'' ''Will his heart be able to beat on it's on?'' ''So that oxygen can go to his brain.'' ''Without the used of the ventilator.'' The doctor explain to Mary and the rest of the family. ''Do it.'' Mary said. ''Take Stevie off the ventilator.'' Mary told the doctor. Sam,Stacey and Mercedes heads snapped towards Mary. Questioning her sanity. ''Mom,you can't do that!'' ''Stevie will die,please!'' Stacey begged with tears in her eyes. ''He's in so much pain.'' ''I don't want my baby to suffer.'' ''If it's time for us to let him go.'' ''Then we have to Stacey!'' Sam was shaking. He didn't even know his whole body was shaking. Mercedes pulled Sam closed to here. Hugging him. With their daughter between them. ''Ma'am,are you sure you want us to take him over the ventilator?'' The doctor asked Mary. Mary nodded her head. ''Yes,do it.'' Stacey fall to the floor crying. Mary walked to the clear glass. Watching as the doctor ordered the nurses to take Stevie off the ventilator. When Sam was off the ventilator. It only took a matter of seconds. Before he went into cardiac arrest. Mary looked on with her hands on the clear glass. Tears covered her face. Stacey still crying on the floor. Mercedes held Sam tight with their daughter between them. The doctor and nurses started cpr on Stevie. Giving him shock after shock using a defibrillator. Stevie was unresponsive. The heart monitor was showing a flatline. And a last attempt. The doctor ordered the nurse to hand him something. Mary had no clue what he was referring to. She tried to read his lips. But,got nothing….

The nurse handed the doctor a long spinal needle. The doctor inserted the needle into Stevie's chest. Directly into his heart. Stevie's heart started to beat on his own. The heart monitor beater up and down. The doctor started to other the nurses around again. The moved quickly. Injected new IV's into Stevie's body. While,the doctor checked on Stevie's vital signs. Mary hadn't moved from the clear glass. Watching every move the doctor and nurses made. When the doctor was done checking Stevie's vitals. He walked back out to the waiting room. ''Ma'am I know that was hard for you and your family to witness.'' Mary didn't say a word. She just continued to look at her son. Thru the clear glass. She wanted to be in that emergency room so bad. To hold her son in her arms. Mary finally turned her head looking at the doctor. The doctor continued. ''Stevie is in critical condition.'' ''But,his heart is now beating on it's own.'' ''With out the help of the ventilator.'' ''And there is no severe brain damage.'' Stacey,Sam and Mercedes all listened to the doctor. As he talked to Mary. They all took a deep breath hearing Stevie wasn't dead. ''I don't know when Stevie will wake up.'' ''But,it's going to be a long road to recovery.'' The doctor told them. ''Thank you for saving my son's life.'' Mary hugged the doctor. Then he left. Attending to other patients. Stacey hugged her mother looking at Stevie thru the clear glass. Sam looked at Mercedes. Mercedes wondered what he was thinking. He didn't say a word. Sam got down on one knee. Right there. In the middle of the waiting room. ''Sam?'' ''What the hell are you doing?'' Mercedes asked holding their daughter in her arms. Mary and Stacey watched. ''Mercedes will you marry me?'' Mercedes jar dropped she didn't see that coming. A proposal. ''Sam…I what…huh?'' Sam pulled a huge diamond ring from his pants pocket. It was there the whole time. In his pocket. Mercedes was so shocked. Sam looked at her. Waiting for Mercedes answer.

''Mercedes I was going to ask you.'' ''For your hand in marriage tonight.'' ''At Tina and Mike's dinner party.'' ''But,you know''…. Sam trailed off his speech. ''I can't wait another minute without you agreeing to be my wife!'' Mercedes eyes teared up. ''Yes,yes Sam Evans I'll be your wife!'' Sam put the diamond ring on Mercedes ring finger. His face expressed nothing,but pure happiness and joy. Getting off his knees. Sam kissed Mercedes passionately. Whispering I love you. Both Mary and Stacey smiled at the happy couple. But,the moment was interrupted. By one of the nurses that worked to save Stevie's life. ''I'm sorry.'' ''But,I need this waiting room cleared.'' ''But,the mother of Stevie is allowed to stay with him in his room.'' ''Anybody else that wants to see him.'' ''Will have to visit Stevie tomorrow.'' The nurse walked off. Mary hugged her daughter and oldest son. Mercedes and her grand baby goodnight. Sam told his mother to call him if anything else happened. Stacey was going to spend the night over at Sam and Mercedes until the morning. Then Sam would drive her back to the hospital. To be with Stevie. When they finally got home. Mercedes put Maddie in her bed. Sam hugged his sister. Telling her everything will be fine. Mercedes was laying in bed. Sam closed the bedroom door. Getting into bed. ''Sam.'' ''Please don't go after the people who did this to your brother.'' ''I want be able to take losing you.'' ''Promise me.'' She cried. Sam pulled Mercedes close to his chest. ''I want babe.'' ''I promise you I want.''

6 Months later….

Stevie was in coma for 3 weeks before he woke up. He had no ideal what happened to him. All he knew was that he was laying in a hospital bed. With needles and tubes stuck in his body. The police were looking for the shooter. Since Stevie was in the hospital. The police actually found out who did the shooting. A local gang member and student. Who Stevie had beef with when he was with the brother hood. But,it had seemed that the teen shooter had disappeared off the face of the earth. To only be found dead. A few days before Stevie woke from his coma. When Sam heard that. He knew the brotherhood was behind that hit. Out on Stevie. Sam was going to kill Lex Cameron. Eventually that what would happen. Sam was going to kill him. Whenever the rat bastard came out of hiding. Sam was going to put an end to him and all the rest of the brotherhood. It was only a matter of time. Stevie spent 3 months laying up and that hospital unable to do nothing. And the other 3 months was all recovery. Which Mary and Stacey helped him along with his physical therapist. That he had sessions with every day of the week. Out of those months spent and the hospital. Sam never came to visit his brother. Stevie feelings were hurt by that. But,he couldn't force Sam to visit him if he didn't want to. Also doing those months Stevie was in the hospital. Sam and Mercedes got married. It was a small wedding ceremony. With all their family and friends there. Stevie only knew about the wedding after the fact. Because,Stacey slipped up and told him on accident. When she came and visited in the hospital. Stevie put on a face like he didn't care. But,in the inside. The shit hurt and it hurt bad. Sam basically disowned Stevie. And both Mary and Stacey knew it. They just ignored it. But,on the bright side. Stevie was cleared to go home. He couldn't wait to sleep in his own bed again. Mary and Stacey arrived to pick Stevie up. And sat in the back of the car thinking while it moved thru traffic.

''You know we don't really have to attend this BBQ.'' ''We can just say home relax make love.'' Sam said trying to persuade Mercedes into staying home. He kiss on her neck. Grabbing her ass. ''Sam no.'' She smacked his hands away. ''We're going.'' ''Your mother invited us.'' ''This is to show support to your brother.'' ''Who you haven't seen in almost 2 years.'' Mercedes said putting her earrings in her ears. Sam blow out a annoyed gasped. Falling towards the bed flat on his back. Mercedes shook her head at Sam. ''I know you haven't forgiven Stevie.'' ''And that's okay.'' ''Nobody can tell you when to forgive your brother.'' ''What he did.'' ''His hand and helping them.'' Mercedes sat next to Sam on the bed. ''Have you forgiven Stevie?'' Sam honestly asked his wife. ''Yes,I forgave Stevie.'' ''But,I never forget.'' Mercedes caressed her husband cheek. As she was getting up. Sam pulled Mercedes in for a hugged. ''I'm sorry he hurt you.'' ''I want let anybody hurt you ever again.'' ''And I'll die before anybody lays a hand on Maddie!'' Sam squeezed Mercedes tighter into the hug. ''Nobodies gonna die.'' ''And I feel safe with you,always.'' Mercedes kissed Sam lips. ''Now please put on some decent clothes.'' Mercedes told Sam as she got up to get Maddie ready for the BBQ. Sam reluctantly grabbed a shirt and pants getting dressed. When Sam and Mercedes arrived. The party music was blasting. Most of the BBQ was done. ''Aw,how's my grandbaby!'' Mary face lit up. When she saw Sam walking into the kitchen with Maddie. Snuggled deep into her father's chest. Her little hand bawled up into a fist. Gripping Sam's v-neck shirt. ''Maddie you not gonna say hello to your grandmother?'' Mercedes told her daughter. Maddie shyly said hello. Laying her head back into her father's chest. ''The food smells good mom.'' Sam told her mother licking his lips. ''I already have BBQ laid out for you on the table outside.'' ''Your friends are out there also.'' Mary told both Sam and Mercedes.

Mary had asked both Sam and Mercedes. Could they invite their friends to the BBQ. Because,Stevie didn't have many friends actually he had none. Because,most of his friends were members of the brotherhood. And the friends Stevie made at the Juvenile Detention. Were either still locked up. Are Stevie just didn't know where they lived now that he was out in the real world. At first both Mercedes and Sam thought. Inviting their friends to the BBQ. Was a bad idea. But,they thought about it. And both agreed. That Stevie needed to be around positive people. Like their friends. And it would be less awkward having their friends their too. When Mercedes and Sam walked to the back of the house. Entering the yard. They spotted all their friends clowning and having fun. ''Well,look who finally decided to show up!'' Santana yelled over the loud music. Sharing BBQ with Brittany. Hello to you too,Santana. Sam said shaking his head at her. Stevie was sitting in a chair. Alone by himself. He watched as his older brother interacted with his friends. Stevie was hurt,sad and most of all jealous. Because,Sam used to be that way with him. ''Why don't you go talk to him?'' Stacey sat down next to Stevie. ''Nawh,I'm pretty sure Sam would probably ignore me.'' ''And Mercedes probably hates me.'' ''I mean I only saw Maddie once and that was by pure accident.'' ''At a grocery store!'' Stevie sadly told Stacey. ''Stevie,do you want to meet and hold your niece.'' ''For the first time right now?'' Stevie nodded his head. Stacey got up from her chair. Walking over to Mercedes and Sam. Pulling them away from their friends. Sam was holding Maddie in his arms. Stevie couldn't hear what Stacey was talking to Sam and Mercedes about. Sam looked hesitant at first. But,he gave Maddie to her aunt Stacey. Stacey kissed Maddie on the cheek. Holding Maddie in her arms. Stacey walked over to Stevie. ''Stevie this is your niece.'' ''Maddie Elizabeth Evans.'' ''Maddie this your uncle Stevie.''

''Um,hey I'm Stevie your uncle.'' Stevie spoke to Maddie. Maddie looked at him confused. Then said. ''Two daddy's.'' Both Stacey and Stevie looked confused also. Maddie said it again. ''Two daddy's.'' Then point to Sam her real father than back at Stevie. ''Oh.'' Stevie and Stacey said in unison. ''No,baby this is your uncle Stevie.'' ''Your daddy's brother.'' Maddie thinks Sam and Stevie are the same person. Because,they look so much alike. Almost like twins. More than Stevie and Stacey and they are actually twins. ''Uncle Stevie!'' Maddie cheered clapping her hands. In excitement. She reached out for Stevie to hold her. Stevie gave Stacey a nervous look. ''Stevie this is your niece.'' ''You can hold her,hug her,love her.'' ''Don't be afraid.'' Stacey reassured him. Stevie took Maddie and his arms. Holding her tight. She playfully yanked on his long blonde hair. He smiled at her. Both Sam and Mercedes watched. Stevie and Maddie. From across the yard. Sam had his arms wrapped around Mercedes waist. As they swayed from side to side. He kissed her on the neck. ''You know.'' ''You really should go talk to Stevie.'' Mercedes rubbed her soft hands over his. Sam didn't say anything. ''No I shouldn't.'' Sam told Mercedes. ''Sam stop being stubborn.'' Mercedes looked up at him. Sam kissed her cheek. ''I'm going to get a beer.'' ''Be right back.'' Sam walked away. Sam got a beer and walked over to Mike,Puck,Finn and Blaine talking. ''What up man?'' Puck already tipsy. ''Nothing just a little annoyed.'' ''My wife,mom and sister begging me to talk to Stevie.'' Sam took a sip of his beer. ''Maybe you should.'' Blaine spoke. Finn nodded agreeing with Blaine. ''You just need to have a long talk with Stevie.'' ''I know you still feel some type away about his involvement in Mercedes accident.'' ''Which was attempted murder.'' ''But,your brother didn't know they were going to take it that far.'' ''And I believe him.'' Mike told Sam. ''God you always believe people.'' Puck jumped in. Mike rolled his eyes at Puck. Sam didn't say a word.

''Girl what's going on?'' Tina asked Mercedes. She noticed Mercedes was a little flustered. ''I just want a drama free life from here on out you know.'' Mercedes looked at Tina. Tina hugged her friend. ''It might take some time,but eventually.'' ''Peace you will have.'' ''I truly believe that.'' ''What are you two crying about?'' Santana walked up with Brittany,Quinn,Kurt and Rachel. ''Ain't nobody crying Santana.'' ''We're just hugging.'' ''You know loving friends do that from time to time.'' Mercedes sarcastically joke. ''Nah,you two hooking up.'' ''I knew Britt and I weren't the only lesbians!'' Santana sarcastically joked back. ''Hahahaha.'' Mercedes fake laughed. They all laughed. Mary came out with a huge cake. That said ''Welcome Home Stevie!'' on it. She called every one over to the table. ''I just want to thank all of you for coming.'' ''It's been a rough year.'' ''But,everyday is a new day. '' Mary smiled. ''Stevie we'll all here to support you.'' ''Don't let us down.'' ''I want mom.'' ''I want.'' Stevie repeated. ''All right who wants some cake?!'' Every raised their hand like little kids. ''Maddie gets first slice.'' Mary handed the piece of cake to Maddie in her little hands. Sam,Mercedes and Maddie were sitting together. Eating their cake. Like the perfect happy family. That they were. Stevie approached them. ''Sam can I talk to you?'' Stevie asked. Sam looked at Mercedes first. She nodded. Sam kissed Mercedes. Rubbed Maddie curly. Before he left the table. They walked in silence. Entering the kitchen. ''I'm Sorry.'' The first thing Stevie said to Sam. Sam didn't speak. ''I would really be grateful to you and Mercedes if I could be apart of your lives.'' Stevie's apology speech continued. ''No.'' Sam spoke. Sam glared at Stevie. ''How long are you going to hate me Sam?'' Stevie asked. ''I don't hate you.'' ''I just don't want you in my life.'' ''My daughter's life.'' ''And damn sure not my wife's life.'' Sam snapped at his brother. ''So this is it.'' ''No forgiveness?'' Stevie desperately asked his brother. Sam walked off. ''I guess it is''….


	8. Face To Face

''Thank you for coming.'' Stevie spoke. As Mercedes sat across the table from him. Mercedes nodded. Folding her arms together. Looking at Stevie. Waiting for him to get to it. Whatever he had to say. Mercedes questioned a million times over in her head. Why the hell she had agreed to meet up with a person. Who was involved in attempting to murder her. And the child she lost,because of it. Stevie cleared his throat. ''Mercedes I'm truly sorry for my actions.'' ''And I know sorry is not enough.'' Stevie looked at Mercedes with sorrow in his eyes. ''Why did you hate me.'' Mercedes spoke. Stevie shrugged. ''Honestly,I didn't hate you.'' ''I wanted to feel like I was apart of something special.'' ''Lex made me feel like that.'' Stevie said scratching his head nervously. ''Being a racist attempting murder and killing a unborn child.'' ''Is nothing to feel special about Stevie.'' Mercedes gave Stevie a cold looked. Stevie looked away ashamed. Because,not only did he play apart in Mercedes getting hurt. But,the unborn child was his blood too. It was Stevie's nephew or niece he had a hand in murdering also. That guilt ate Stevie up while he was locked away at juvenile detention. ''Mercedes you got to believe me.'' ''I swear.'' ''I didn't know Karofsky and Rick were going to try and kill you.'' ''All I was told that Lex wanted us to scare you.'' ''So that you would dump Sam.'' ''And he would finally come back to the brotherhood.'' ''I swear I didn't know.'' ''It was a plan to murder you.'' ''I swear Mercedes I didn't know!'' Stevie gave Mercedes pleading eyes.''Stevie what's done is done.'' ''I forgive you.'' ''But,I'm not ready to have you in my life or my daughters.'' Mercedes got up from the table. ''I understand.'' Stevie told her. Mercedes walked away. Stevie sat there alone sad.

''Mommy,daddy did my hair.'' ''I don't like it.'' Maddie came running towards her mother. As soon as Mercedes walked thru the door. Mercedes took one look at her daughters head. ''Sam!'' ''What the hell you did to my baby hair?!'' Mercedes shouted,but also held in her laughter. Because,Maddie looked so pissed that her father. Did such a poor job at combing her hair. ''What?'' ''Maddie asked me to comb her hair.'' ''And you were out.'' Sam shrugged. Flicking the channel on the living room t.v. ''Come on mommy's gonna fix her baby hair.'' Both Maddie and Mercedes gave Sam a look. Sam teased poking his tongue out at them. Once Mercedes fixed Maddie hair. They had a family picnic in the back yard. Then it was soon bed time. Mercedes felt a little guilty the whole day. Because,she lied to Sam. And told him. That she was going to lunch with Quinn. When really. She was sneaking off. To meet with Stevie. And talk alone face to face. Sam would be mad if he found out. That's why Mercedes had to lie. Which both she and Sam vowed not to do to each other ever. On their wedding day. Mercedes mind was so clouded with thoughts. She tossed and turned all night. ''Babe,what's wrong?'' Sam sleepily asked Mercedes. ''It's nothing I just can't sleep that's all.'' Mercedes told Sam. ''Come here.'' Sam said pulling Mercedes close to his chest. The warmth of Sam body shirtless. Put Mercedes right to sleep. The next day Sam was on his lunch break. And Puck called him. Asking if he wanted to good out. For a guys night. Because,Puck idea of a guys night out always ended up at the strip club. And Mercedes would be mad. Also,Puck agreed that A guys night out. Would have to be another time,because Quinn was sick with the flu all week.

A red flag went off in Sam's head. ''Why the hell would Mercedes lie about going out to lunch with Quinn?'' Sam got home from work. Mercedes was sitting on the couch reading a gossip magazine. ''Why did you lie about going to lunch with Quinn.'' ''Yesterday?'' Sam glared at his wife. Mercedes was caught. ''How the hell did he know I wasn't with Quinn yesterday?'' Mercedes thinking. ''Sam I don't know what you're talking about.'' ''But,I'm going to take a nap.'' ''See you when I wake up.'' Mercedes tried to end this fight before it even got started. Sam followed her closing the bedroom door behind him and locking it. Mercedes you're not taking a nap. Sam snapped at Mercedes. ''Sam you're not my father.'' ''I will do what I want when I want!'' Mercedes snapped back. Sam got closer to Mercedes cornering her. ''Did you go see my brother?'' Sam asked. Mercedes nodded. Sam was pissed. But,he controlled his anger. Taking a step away from Mercedes. ''I'm sorry I lied about going to see Stevie.'' ''I want ever do it again.'' Mercedes speak in a soft voice. Sam hugged Mercedes. ''I know you've forgiven my brother.'' ''But,he will never be in our life.'' ''I can't allow him to.'' ''He hurt me so bad.'' ''I tried to forgive him Mercedes,I tried.'' ''And I just can't.'' Sam sadly told Mercedes. ''Babe,I'm not ready for Stevie to be in our life either.'' ''But,he apologized.'' ''I told him I forgive him and that was it.'' A small knock on the door. Broke their hugged up. ''Mommy….daddy I'm hungry.'' Maddie said trying to open the locked bedroom door. ''Come on daddy,let's go feed our daughter.'' Mercedes joked. Kissing Sam's lips. Unlocking their bedroom door. The rest of the evening was spent enjoying family time. Laughs,cuddling just peaceful.

That wouldn't last long….things had been quiet far too long. Silly and naive of Sam to think. He could actually live a life of serenity. Both Mercedes and Sam had agreed to put Maddie in a daycare. Because,Mercedes wanted to get back into the work force. A job opportunity for Mercedes to put her degree to use. After a year in a half of being home. Caring for her daughter Mercedes was more than ready. And Sam supported his wife. He wanted Mercedes to have all the success in the world. ''So,babe how was your first week of counseling?'' Sam asked Mercedes as he drove. They were on their way to pick up Maddie from her first week of daycare. Mercedes face lit up with the most beautiful smile. ''Well,it's great.'' ''I'm learning so much about these trouble teens.'' ''And they're actually opening up and trusting me.'' Sam gave his wife back a big smile. ''I'm so proud of you Mercy.'' Mercedes reached over and grabbed Sam's hand kissing it. He gave her a shy look. As the car stop at their destination. ''I'll go in and get Maddie.'' Sam gave Mercedes a quick kiss on the lips. Leaving the passenger side of the car. Sam came back a few seconds later with Maddie in his arms. She was holding a unfamiliar doll. Mercedes noticed her daughter had a new doll. Which Mercedes didn't buy her. As Sam buckled Maddie in Mercedes asked her daughter about the doll. ''Maddie baby where did you get the doll from?'' Sam really didn't pay no mind to the doll his daughter was holding on to. He thought maybe the people at the day care gave Maddie a present for being well behaved. ''My friend Casey gave me a new doll.'' ''When she came to visit me.'' Maddie said holding on tight to the doll. Mercedes was lost for words. Sam body began to tremble with fear and rage.

He snatched the doll from Maddie's arms. Sam ripped the doll apart throwing it in a near by trash can. Outside of the day care. Parents who were picking up their kids looked at him as if he was a mad man. ''How''…. Mercedes finally getting her voice back. That's all she could say. How could Casey get access to Maddie? Her and Sam both made it clear to the teachers,nurses everyone at the daycare. She and Sam was the only two people allowed to check Maddie out of daycare or visit her during the day. Mercedes couldn't believe it. Casey was fucking crazy and bold at that. Sam and Mercedes checked Maddie to see if any harm was done to her. She wasn't hurt physically. Just a bit shaken up by Sam. Sam was furious with anger. ''I'm going to kill her!'' ''I swear I'm going to fucking kill that bitch!'' Sam repeated as he drove. ''Sam please stop.'' ''You're scaring Maddie.'' Mercedes warned him. He looked back at his daughter who started to cry. He stopped the car on the side of the road. Sam got out and held his daughter. As she cried in his arms. ''Daddy's sorry.'' ''I'm sorry Maddie.'' Sam hugged his daughter. Mercedes decided to drive the rest of the way home. Maddie had fallen asleep in Sam's arm. Unaware of the danger waiting for them inside. Sam,Mercedes and Maddie entered their home. Mercedes flipped the living room light on. And there stood Casey who was not alone. She had two members of the brotherhood with her. Sam handed a still sleeping Maddie to Mercedes. And he immediately stepped in front protecting his family. ''Aww,Sammy we're not here to hurt your little disgrace of a family.'' ''All you have to do is come with us.'' ''And no harm will come to them.'' Casey gave a evil smirk. Looking towards Sam.

''Mercedes take Maddie get in the car and drive.'' Sam told Mercedes still looking at Casey and the two brotherhood members. Casey pulled out a gun. Pointing it at both Sam and Mercedes. ''Don't fucking move!'' Casey ordered. Mercedes feared for the life of her child. But,she knew Sam would take a bullet for both her and Maddie. ''Casey if you pull the trigger.'' ''Then you better kill me first.'' ''Because,I swear to god.'' ''I'm going to fucking kill you.'' ''You crazy bitch!'' Sam didn't even blink. When he threaten Casey. Casey laughed. ''Why do you have to make this so difficult,huh?'' She nodded towards the two members of the brotherhood. They came walking towards Sam. ''Mercedes what ever happens.'' ''I love you and Maddie.'' He told her. Before charging at the attackers. Making sure they didn't come near his family. Sam choked and punched one of the brotherhood members. Until he passed out. Then the other member grabbed Sam around the neck. Sam pushed him into the wall with some much force. Causing a body sized hole to form in the wall from the impact. While,the brotherhood member was on the floor in pain. Sam in a rage broke his arm. He screamed in pain. All Sam could see right now was red. He was not himself. When he lost control. And the next target was Casey. She cocked the gun back. Thinking that was enough to scare Sam. ''Stop walking you nigger loving animal!'' ''I will shoot you!'' Casey shouted at Sam. Sam charged at Casey a shot went off. ''Sam!'' Mercedes screamed in fear. Turning her back holding Maddie against her chest. If Sam was dead she didn't want Maddie to she her father dead. But,Sam wasn't dead. Casey was a horrible shooter. She missed Sam. The bullet went thru the living room wall. Sam throw Casey to the floor. When she tried to get up. He smacked her back down. Picking up the gun. ''I told you!'' ''You better fucking kill me!'' ''Because,I was going to fucking kill you!'' Sam glared at Casey his face was stone cold. No emotion. As his finger was on the trigger. ''Do it!'' ''You were always weak anyways!'' ''Lex will kill you and your little family!'' Casey laughed evilly. ''Sam don't.'' Mercedes grabbed Sam's face. His eyes so cold.

''Sam don't do this please.'' ''Let's call the police.'' ''And let them handle this.'' ''She will get what's coming to her.'' ''Lex will too.'' ''Please don't take matters into your own hands.'' Mercedes reasoned with Sam. His hand still on the trigger. Yes,Sam listen to your nigger. She knows what's best. Casey laughed. Mercedes slapped the taste out Cassie mouth. ''You're the lowest piece of shit.'' ''And you will get what's coming to you trust!'' Mercedes grimace at Cassie. Shaking her hand. From the sting of her slap to Cassie's face. ''Daddy''…. Maddie let out a frighten weak scream. Sam looked over at his daughter in the corner shaking and crying. His heart broke. He never wanted his daughter such violence. And he never wanted Maddie to see him loose control like this. Mercedes took the gun from Sam's hand. He ran to his daughter. Soothing her. Mercedes used her cellphone to call the police. ''Lex is going to kill you all!'' Casey shouted as the police carried her out of Sam's and Mercedes house in handcuff's. The paramedics tended to the two brotherhood members that Sam had injured. They both were put in a ambulance. In after medical treatment would be immediately sent to jail. Sam himself had bruises on his neck. And his ribs and abdomen were sore and bruised. He refused medical attention. From the paramedics. All he wanted was for the police to leave. They were questioning both he and Mercedes. Sam was still on edge. From the attack on his family. The police were nothing more than a annoyance. After they left. He felt like he could finally breathe. Mercedes was quite. She just tenderly rubbed soft circles on her daughters back as she slept. Sam sat next to Mercedes. He wrapped his arms around her. She broke down in tears.

''Yes,mom we're fine.'' ''The police has Casey and the two brotherhood members in jail.'' Sam mom had called him. After the story broke on the news. Of a home invasion that led to an attack on a family. In a privates gated community. Sam handed his cell phone to Mercedes. Mary had asked to speak to her. Sam whole body ached in pain now. From the fight he had. He ran the warm bath water in the hotel bathroom. Which they were now staying in. Mercedes didn't feel safe sleeping in their house after the attack. So Sam suggested that for tonight. They order a hotel room. To be on the safe side. Sam got undressed. Then stepped in the tub slowly sinking down into the warm water. He hissed. His ribs and abdomen section felt let it was on fire. As Sam sat in the tub. The only think on his mind. Was finding Lex Cameron and killing him. Lex was pushing Sam to the limit. And nobody was going to continue to threaten and terrorize his family. Mercedes and Maddie meant the world to him. And if something happen to them. That would break Sam heart. He already almost lost Mercedes once. The a of their unborn child still cute Sam deep. After Sam's warm bath soak. He laid down on the bed next to Maddie. Who had fallen asleep. Mercedes had just gotten off the phone with her parents. They called right after she got thru talking to Mary. Mercedes assured her parents everything was fine. And of course all their friends called to check on them too. Mercedes blow out a stressed grasp. ''Come here babe.'' Sam called to Mercedes. She laid down aside of him. He wrapped his arm around her. With a hissing sound he made. ''Sam,maybe we should go to the hospital just to make sure a bone isn't broken.'' Mercedes glanced at him. ''No,babe I'm fine.''

''I just need a few days of rest.'' ''And laying down.'' Sam protested. Mercedes shook her head at her husband. He always wants to be hard head. Getting up she opened the hotel door. ''Where are you going,Mercy?'' ''Since you don't want to go to the hospital.'' ''The least we can do is try and ice your sore ribs and abdomen.'' ''I'm going to get some ice,I'll be right back.'' Mercedes left. Sam laid in the bed. Watching Maddie sleep. For a second he was falling to sleep also. A ring from his cellphone woke him up. ''Hello?'' Sam answered. ''How's the family?'' ''Sammy boy.'' It was Lex. Sam immediately turned fire red. ''You son of a bitch.'' ''I'm going to rip your fucking insides out.'' ''When I finally get my hands on you!'' Lex laughed in Sam's hear thru the phone. ''Aw,what's wrong?'' ''I take it you don't like uninvited guess popping up at your house?'' Lex taunted Sam. Which got Sam even more fired up. ''Lex I swear to you.'' ''And this is a promise.'' ''I will find you and kill you!'' Sam threatened. ''Oh,I look forward to our meeting face to face.'' ''But,in the meantime…. how's Stevie to bad that bullet in the chest didn't kill him.'' ''You know Stevie always wanted to be like his big brother.'' ''He idolized you.'' ''What a Shame.'' Lex chuckled. ''To find out you went and feel in love with a filthy nigger.'' ''Then you had the nerve to have a abomination with her.'' ''A half breed.'' Lex words stung Sam. Sam snapped. ''You shut the fuck up!'' Lex enjoyed pissing Sam off. It gave him great satisfaction. To know he could get to Sam so bad. Without even physically touching him. ''You're gonna beg me for mercy.'' ''And I'm gonna fucking blow your brains out!'' Sam shouted into his cellphone. ''Sam?!'' Mercedes walked backed in the hotel room with the ice bucket. The call dropped…..


End file.
